Living Again
by sugarart
Summary: This is all is a collection of one-shots I decide to put together about Bunny and Jack's lives together after the events of the "Dealing" trilogy. To understand it you might want to read "The Loss" "Dealing" and "Returning". Warning is a JackRabbit fic so if you don't like it don't read. There is suggestive language you have been warned. It is a T rated fic for a reason.
1. Anniversary

Jack stood on the shore of his lake. It was one of the few times he had been able to be left alone since Christmas. For the last three months he was always with one of the Guardians. Most of that time had been with Aster, and what time that wasn't dominated by his mate was spread out among the other three. He couldn't blame them for wanting to spend time with him. Hell he was more than happy to for the first month and a half. After spending almost a year at being looked through Jack loved the constant attention, but it became apparent rather quickly that they could not keep doing it. They were all at the January Guardian meeting and the constant attention was starting to wear thin on Jack's patience. So he decided that a moonlight stroll in the snow alone would do him some good. Jack waited for their attention to be off of him before slipping out. He figured that they could handle an hour without him.

Jack had been gone all of ten minutes before all hell had broken loose. The other Guardians had gone into a panic when they had realize Jack's absence. So much for his moonlit walk. When all of the North Pole was minutes away from a full blown lock down Jack had returned to North's study to find the four Guardian's a nervous reck. The moment they saw him their panic subsided. That mess had ended in an argument. Jack while he could understand why was not in the least bit happy that couldn't leave without all hell breaking loose in his absence. The argument ended with Jack storming off afterwards he was not heard from for two days.

When Jack finally returned he found that the Guardians had not left the Pole in the two days he had been gone. At first he had been annoyed that they had all waited for him to come back, but after a long decision they had come to the realization of why Jack had been mad at them. While they had not always been in Jack's presence, Jack had always been in one of theirs. It was agreed upon then that as long as they had an idea of when Jack would leave and come back they would stop monopolizing his time.

So here Jack sat on the shore of his lake with only Manny. In the time he was alone from the others he would come here. Sometime he and Manny would talk other times Jack was left to his thoughts. Now as he sat fiddling with his snowflake necklace he looked up to Manny.

"Is it finally ready," Jack asked feeling the magic within it.

_Yes Jack it is, it is your to give to whom ever you have chosen though I feel as if I already know who that person will be._ Manny's voice was calm and gentle. It held all the wisdom he gathered over the years.

"Thank you Manny," Jack said as he let the necklace fall around his neck once more.

_You are most welcome Jack. Now I think it is time you return home to Aster before he decides to come looking for you._ Jack smile and nodded before he stood up. He let out a small breath before rising into the air. Tomorrow was going to be along day. It was the spring equinox as well as his and Aster's anniversary. It was their first since Jack had returned and though they had wanted to spend it alone North had insisted that they have a party. It became clear after the first hour of arguing that North would not let it go. Eventually they agree to hold the party in the evening so that the two of them would have the morning and afternoon to themselves.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise in the Warren. Its light just starting to filter in through the bedroom window. Bunny laid in bed with his arms wrapped around Jack. Bunny had woken before daybreak as he had done the year before. Thought for some reason thinking that the last three months had been a dream. That Jack was still gone and this would be another anniversary he would have to spin without his mate. It wasn't until he felt the chill of Jack's body pressed against him that he realized it hadn't been a dream. Now Bunny just laid their with Jack wrapped firmly watching as he slept. He thought about how peaceful Jack looked as he slept.

It was another hour before Jack finally woke completely. Bunny was still holding on to him as Jack began to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"G' mornin' love," Bunny said lovingly as he nuzzled Jack's temple.

"Mornin'," Jack replied with a yawn "happy anniversary." Bunny couldn't help but smile at his mate's words. They were two little words that he had though he would never get the chance to hear from him again.

"Happy anniversary," Bunny repeated as Jack turned in his arms so that they were now facing one another. Their eyes meet and they could see only love and joy in each other's eyes. They remained that way until Jack broke the gaze to curl into Bunny's furry chest. The two of them remained that way for what felt like hours.

"Ya know we gotta get up eventually," Bunny said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Do we have to," Jack whined through Bunny's fur. Bunny couldn't help but chuckle at the his snowflake.

"Yah snowflake we gotta get up sometime, beside if we don't I can't give ya present til' we get back." At the word present Jack's head shot up. To some existent Bunny had expected to see a bright happy excited look, but what he recived was a look slight confussion and surprise.

"Present, why do I need a present when I've got all I need right here," and with that said Jack proceeded to curl back into Bunny's fur. Bunny could feel his breath catch in his throat. In all the time he and Jack had been mates the only thing Jack had ever wanted from him was him. He remembered when they had been reunited after so long of being apart. Jack wouldn't leave his side. He was always touching him every so often as if he might go through him, but did it anyways just to make sure he was solid. At first, though Bunny didn't mind it, he wasn't quite sure why. Jack had never been the one who constantly needed that kind of interaction, but then it had hit him. Jack had never left him he had been with Bunny form the start. His Jack had spent eleven months without begin seen or touched. As Bunny thought back on those months mostly in the beginning when he had been at his worst that he would feel random chills on his paw or shoulder. He thought he had been imagining it but now that he though about it, had those chills been Jack trying to tell him he was there? Bunny pushed those thoughts aside because all they would do would cause him to become anger with himself, for his own selfishness being to caught up in his own grief to know that Jack was there. The more he thought about it the more it was apparent that he had things easier. He though Jack was gone while Jack had known other wise and was forced to watch Bunny grieve.

"You ok," Jack asked breaking Bunny from his thoughts. Bunny blink realizing he had lost himself in the thought he had worked so hard to forget.

"Ummm...yah just thinkin' thad all. Now lets say we get up so I can give you your present," Bunny asked moving to sit up with Jack still cradled in his arms.

"Sure why not," Jack said after a moment. He had an idea of what his mate had just been thinking about and the insistence of giving Jack his present was just to distract him, but he would let it slide. The last year was something that they all had been trying to forget.

They got out of bed and ready themselves for the day. Jack slipping back into his cloths while Bunny strapped his wrist gantlets and boomerangs on. When they were finally dressed the pair made their way to the kitchen. Much to Jack's surprise the room was filled with vase after vase of snow white lilies and blue roses. On the table sat a small blue velvet box. Jack smiled as he turned to where Bunny was standing trying to hide his pleasure at seeing Jack's reaction.

"So this is what you were doing last night when you wouldn't come to bed," Jack said his voice filled with amusement, happiness, surprise, joy, and above all love. It was the sort of tone that Bunny love to hear, but would only hear if he had succeeded in surprising his Jack with something romantic. Which was hard to do than one would think.

"So I take it ya like it," Bunny asked knowing the answer.

"I love it," Jack replied drawing close for a hug and kiss.

"You gonna open it or look at it," Bunny asked after a few moments nodding to the box. Jack smiled as he moved to open the box. When he saw what was inside his eyes grew big. The small blue box held a ring. It was beautifully crafted out of white gold with blue sapphire and green emeralds meeting one another in perfect harmony with each other. The inside of the band held engravings of snowflakes and Easter eggs. As Jack looked at the engravings his eyes came across Bunny's elegant writing. The words read:

_My soul, my heart, my everything_

As Jack read the inscription his eyes became a little teary. He looked at Bunny whose only response was to give him a loving smile. Before Jack could say anything Bunny took the ring form Jack and proceeded to kneel.

"Jack," he started taking a long breath "you are my world, you are the only one I know would can brighten my day by just being around. You filled my heart with love and hope when I had none. I know what its like not to have you in my life and I never want to feel that way again. I want you to be in my life for the rest of eternity. Jack will you marry me again," Bunny asked he started to see tears of joy hand happiness start to fall down his mates check.

"Yes, my answer is yes, it will always be yes," Jack said hugging and showering Bunny with kisses. As they held their embrace Bunny slipped the ring onto Jack's finger. It took the winter spirit a moment to realize that the ring had been crafted to fit with his original wedding ring. Seeing the two together he realized how though it was beautiful had look as if it was missing something and now it was finally complete.

"Sorry it took me so long to give it ta ya, I was gonna wait til our 200th but now seem ta be the better time." They held each other in that brace for a long time neither wanting to let go until finally Jack broke away.

"I guess now is as good of time as any to give you yours," Jack said before flying off not waiting to hear Bunny's usual speech about giving him presents.

Jack retuned a moment later carrying a green velvet box similar to the one Bunny had just given him. This one was slightly larger. As Jack handed Bunny the box he received a curious look. Jack wasn't the one to give him jewelry. He had tried one year and although Bunny had appreciated the thought he never wore it. Taking the box from him Bunny proceeded to open it and froze. Before him he saw the snowflake he had wore all through last year. Bunny looked from it to Jack not sure if he should be happy or sad or both.

"Before you say anything Aster let me explain. This past year I saw how you reacted to losing me. I saw you hurt in away I never want to happen again. I've infused a part of myself to this snowflake so that no matter what happens I'll never be far from you. As long as you have this no one not even death can take me away from you, and just to give you peace of mind so long as the center stone never glows brighter that it does now it means that I am safe. This snowflake is a direct link to me it knows when I'm hurt or sad but more importantly it knows when I am happy and safe. Whatever I feel you will feel as well." As Jack spoke he took the necklace from box and place around Bunny neck. Bunny was trying to process what Jack was telling him. He knew why Jack was giving it to him, but he didn't like the thought that he would ever need to use it. Still the last part brought comfort to him. Now he didn't have to worry about Jack because he would always know whether he was okay or not.

"Aster?" Jack said quietly not sure how Bunny was reacting to the gift. Bunny loved up from where he had been staring at the gift.

"Thank you," was all Bunny said and as he said those words he felt a since of relief that he had not felt in moon knows when. When Jack smiled Bunny pulled Jack his mate into a deep passionate kiss. They only broke apart to breath and when they did Bunny looked over to the clock on the wall and smile.

"Ya know we still got several more hours for we gotta be up at North's," Bunny said seductively as he eye the rest of his mate. Jack gave a mischievous smile.

"I'm way a head of you kangaroo," Jack said as he began to pull Bunny back towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note: Ok so my muse just wasn't ready to let this storyline go. Any who I have decided to continue this story for as long as I can. I'll up load new chapters as the ideas come to me hopefully not all of them will be as sad because as much as I like this story line it is just so darn depressing. Anyways you know the drill leave me a review and tell me what you think. I could give you a hint as to the next chapter but where would the fun be in that. Until then...**


	2. Vows Part 1

Bunny stood by the fire. He was fidgeting with ceremonial armor. It wasn't often he had occasions to wear this armor. At least not since he lost the rest of his kind. This would be the third time he would wear it. The first being his and Jack's wedding. The second for Jack's memorial. Bunny couldn't help but shiver he hated anything that reminded him of then, but this was different. It was pooka tradition to wear the armor for any and all formal occasions, and Jack had refused to have it any other way. That fact alone made Bunny smile. He remembered when they were planning their first wedding and North asked about ceremony. Bunny hadn't given much thought to it not really sure if his future mate would be ok with a pooka ceremony or would prefer more of a human one. He never forget Jack's answer.

_"I don't know, Bunny was are your tradition's,"_ was all Jack had said. Though Bunny hadn't voiced his feelings on the matter the fact that Jack had want to follow pooka tradition had meant the world to him. Of course to plan a Pooka wedding proved to be more of a challenge then anyone had though. The stress it had put on the two nearly put an end to the whole affair. In all honesty it had almost put an end to their relationship

* * *

"Jackie there ain't no bloody way I'm getting married in winter," Bunny said trying to keep his temper in check.

"And I don't want to have a spring wedding," Jack snapped standing his grown. This was perhaps the fourth time they'd had this argument in the past week. Neither were willing to budge and both were starting to lose patience with one another.

"Hey mate yer the one that said ya wanna ta have a traditional Pooka weddin' and ta do that it has ta be in spring," this had been Bunny's biggest reason for not already to caving to Jack's request of a winter wedding. There were so many parts that were not going to be what was considered tradition. But apparently this had been the one part Jack had set his heart on.

"Well is not like we can exactly follow tradition anyways," Jack had snapped out of frustration.

"And what is that suppose ta mean," Bunny asked in a warning tone narrowing his eyes.

"Come on kangaroo we maybe trying to follow tradition but it really not working is it." Jack was frustrated to the point he couldn't hear the warning in Bunny's voice.

"What are you trying to say Jack," Bunny demanded as he felt his temper flaring. He could feel his anger begin to boil as Jack continued to speak.

" Where do I start? First of all I'm not a pooka? Second North is the one who will be preforming the ceremony because we don't have your tribe's chief. Third I seriously doubt that we will be able to have the blessing of your or my ancestors...," before Jack could say much more Bunny cut him off.

"Stop right there," Bunny growled "ya think I don't know this. Ya think I didn't know we would have ta stray from tradition. If ya weren't going ta even try ta stick ta tradition where we could why did ya agree ta it." As bunny spoke his voice grew louder until he was practically yelling. At this point it was becoming all too apparent to everyone but Jack that Bunny was loosing his temper. Mentioning his people was always a sore spot for the old pooka but to mention them in the way Jack was was just unheard of. Those who were still present in the room from when the argument had started were slowly edging to the door. At that point it would be only a matter of time before both Bunny and Jack lost it completely, and no one was brave enough to be there when that happened.

"To be honest I don't know," Jack had lost what control he had left "nor can I recall why I agreed to marry you in the first place." At this point the only ones who were truly aware of what was being said were those witnessing the ordeal.

"If thats how ya feel then maybe we shouldn't be gettin married," Bunny shouted.

"Maybe your right," Jack agreed much to North's, Sandy's, and Tooth's shock and horror, but before they could intervene Jack grabbed his staff and was out the window. "Thats right scamper off like ya always do not much else ya good for is it," Bunny made sure his voice was still loud enough so the winter spirit could still hear him. Bunny made no moves to stop him as he left. He was still too aggravated with the frost spirit to care.

After several moments of silence had passed it was Tooth who dared to break the uneasy silence.

"Bunny," she asked cautiously. At the sound to the fairy's voice Bunny seemed to regain his senses as the graving of what he had said to Jack began to sink in. Without any form of conscious though he had broken his and Jack's relationship. His anger quickly replacing itself with remorse.

"What have I done," Bunny asked not directing it to anyone in particular as he fell to his knees. He hadn't meant to lose his temper with Jack, but he had and now the one person he cared about more than anything in the world might never speak to him again.

* * *

Nearly a week had pass since Bunny and Jack's argument. Jack still would not speak to Bunny no matter how hard he tried to get the winter spirit to talk to him.

"Bunny everything will be alright Jack just needs time," Tooth said trying to calm the anxious pooka.

"How can you say that. Jack still won't see me let alone talk to me," Bunny said remembering the last time he attempted to talk to Jack. Bunny had found Jack at his lake, but before he could say something Jack had shot a blast of ice at him freezing him to the ground and flying off just as quick. It took Bunny over a hour to free himself but by then Jack's sent had faded to the point he couldn't be followed.

"Bunny you need to calm down or you'll worry yourself sick," Tooth said still trying her best to calm the large pooka. She hated to see her friend so upset, but the situation couldn't be helped. Although bunny had came to his senses quickly after the argument, Jack though remorseful of what he had said seem far from willing to forgive the pooka. That was perhaps the one thing the guardians had come to learn about their youngest member. Though he came off as a carefree spirit it was very easy to hurt him by saying the wrong thing, and when that happened Jack didn't let it go until he had calmed down. Sure he would come around and try to make amens but until then Bunny would be driving himself sick with worry.

* * *

"Jack just talk to Bunny already," North was once again trying to coax the stubborn spirit into facing his boyfriend.

"No," Jack snapped not quite ready to forgive the pooka.

"Jack this is ridiculous you as vell as I that he is sorry for what he said. Vhat vas said out of anger held no meaning you this da." Jack didn't answer he knew North was right. What they had said to one another was said out of anger and there for was not something they meant "Jack please he vants to talk vith you. He vant to make things right. You must not be so hard on him."

Jack shook his he could feel his resolve starting to crumble "its just...," he looked up at North knowing he no longer had any reason to be angry with Bunny "alright I'll talk to him, but can you do a favor," Jack asked seeing a sort of relief look cross the big guardians.

"Sure, vhat is it you like me to do," North said happy to help in anyway he could.

"Could you ask Bunny to meet me at my lake. I'm not sure I can be at the Warren right now," Jack asked shyly. North gave a understanding smile.

"Of course I can," North said happily as Jack gave him one more smile before heading to the window. He hopped onto the ledge before turning back to North.

"Thanks," was all Jack said before jumping out the window. North watched the boy go before turning to look for his snow globe. This would be something he would want to tell bunny in person.

After a few minutes of searching North finally found his snow globe "Warren," north said to it before tossing it. A portal opened and without a second thought he stepped through.

* * *

Bunny was still trying desperately to stay calm despite Tooth's best efforts. He was terrified that Jack would never forgive him. How could he have been so stupid to say such things to him in the first place. Sure he was angry but that gave him no right to take it out on him.

"Hey North," the mention of the guardian's name snapped Bunny from his thoughts. He knew that North had taken up the job of trying to talk to Jack. To see him here now meant that Jack had made his decision. If it wasn't Jack who had come then chances were North didn't have good new.

North gave a nodded to Tooth before looking to Bunny. To say that he was shocked by what he saw was to put it mildly. The poor pooka looked as if he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Bunny," North said sternly. He would keep his serious face for a moment longer. It was his way of punishing the pooka for losing his temper. The longer he held this facade the more panic and fearful Bunny seemed to be of what he was going to say. At last the large guardian cracked a wide smile "Bunny I have great news for you. Jack has finally agreed to talk vith you." At this Bunny's ears perked up.

"Really," Bunny asked making sure he was hearing correctly already feeling a wave of relief washing over him.

"Yes really," North said giving a reassuring smile. Bunny smiled as well until he remember something.

"Wait a minute if Jack wants to talk with me then why are you here and not him," Bunny asked a little confused.

"He vant me to tell you to meet him at his lake. Said he vasn't quit ready to come back to the Varren," North's words seem to renew his fear a little. Seeing this North was quick to reassure his friend "no no no do not vorry he is not mad he just wanted to be at his lake," At this Bunny calmed a little.

"Alright then I'd best be headin out. Don't wanna keep 'im waitin' too long do I now." Bunny said with an uneasy smile and without so much as another word. Bunny tapped the ground to open his tunnel and was off.

* * *

Jack stood at the edge of his lake waiting for his Bunny too arrive. He smile to himself at the though of finally seeing him again. He had admitted it to anyone but he missed Bunny a great deal. Now if Bunny would just get here they could talk make up finally get on with their wedding plans. At this point Jack no longer cared if it were spring or winter as long as it was Bunny who he'd be marrying.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Jack from his thoughts. He smile as he turned expecting to see his Bunny stand there. That smile quickly faded when it was not Bunny who he saw before him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," Pitch said giving Jack an evil looking smirk "Jack Frost alone without anyone to help. My it must be my lucky night,"

"What do you want," snapped knowing this was anything but good.

"Temper," Pitch said still holding his smirk "as for what I want that should be obvious," and with that Pitch waved his hand sent a wave of nightmares after him.

Jack acting on instinct ducked and dodged. Freezing nightmares as he went. All the while Jack failed to notice that they were leading him closer to where Pitch was standing.

Pitch gave an evil smile as the frost spirit drew nearer. Until finally he was within striking distance. At which point he raised his the staff that had formed in his hand and striking Jack.

Jack turned just in time as the staff made contact with his right temple. Knocking him unconscious as he crumpled to the ground. Pitched leaned over him as he thought of his next move. Smiling to himself he lend over to pick the frost spirit up and through him over his shoulder. He was just about to leave when he heard the sound of a very fearful voice.

"JACK!" Bunny cried out when he saw Jack slung over the shoulder of his most hated enemy. He had just emerged from his tunnel to see Jack unconscious form slung over Pitch's shoulder. The nightmare king turned toward him smiling. Bunny lunged forward desperate to get to Jack, but luck was not on his side that night. For just as Bunny reached them Pitch melted into the shadows taking Jack with him. Bunny landed where they had been only moments before.

As he felt his world slowly crashing around him Bunny let out a loud cry. It was loud enough that spirits could hear it for miles.

**Author's note: **

**Damn Pitch just has to come round and ruin everything. Sorry but I just can't help the cliff hanger. Anyway this is all just a flash back so you can guess that it will have a happy ending so, but somehow I just couldn't resist the little bit of angst. Anyways tell me what you think or what you want to see happen and I might take it under consideration. Until then...**


	3. Vows Part 2

When Jack finally came to the first thing he noticed was that it was hot. The second thing that his hands were in chains. Jack slowly came opened his eyes the room he was in was dimly lit at best. Though even that amount of light was enough to hurt his eye. Closing his eyes Jack could feel his blood slowly flowing down the side of his face. Every tiny movement he made seemed to be enough to send new waves of pain through his head and body.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," the sounded of Pitch's voice sent a chill down Jacks spine.

"What are you planning Pitch," Jack didn't need to open his eyes to know that Pitch was smiling.

"My dear boy do you even need to ask," Pitch's smile only grew when Jack's eyes shot open and sent him a hateful look "very well then. My plan is simple leave you here like this for your dear Bunny to find. If I am right by the time he does find you the heat would have already how should I say put an end to you. With it being the middle of your off season the amount of magic you have to sustain yourself in warmer climates wouldn't be nearly enough. When Bunny finally finds your dead corps it will crush him." There it was his plan was to destroy Bunny by using him.

"You won't get away with this Pitch." Jack snapped though he could already feel himself weakening. Pitch didn't answer only laughed as he left Jack to his thoughts.

When Jack was finally alone a thought crossed his mind. If he were to enter his hibernate state then he could extend his magic to last him longer. Surely Pitch had not factor that into his plan. Few knew outside the seasonal spirits about hibernation, but unfortunately Bunny wasn't one of them. If he were to enter that state he wouldn't be able to wake up until it was finished. Mean when Bunny did find him he would most likely think that Jack had fallen into a coma. If he didn't then the chances were that Bunny wouldn't arrive in time. The heat was already starting to wear down on Jack at least this way Bunny would most likely find him alive.

With that thought Jack allowed his mind and body entered into his hibernation. His last thought before the darkness sent him into a dreamless sleep '_Bunny please hurry._'

* * *

It took Bunny and the other Guardians four days to find where Pitch had taken Jack. It was some cave located in the Sahara desert. Though it took no time at all to get there once they found the place. Bunny and the others were almost blow back by the heat. Normally Bunny didn't mind a little heat but this was enough to make him uncomfortable. Renewing the concern he felt for Jack. They entered the cave expecting to find it swarming with nightmares but they found none. For a moment they thought they had followed another dead end. At least that was until Bunny could pick up Jack's sent. With that renewed sense of hope Bunny shot off following the sent of his future mate. The others followed quickly knowing Bunny wouldn't stop until he had Jack once again in his arms.

Bunny followed the sent to a large heavy wooden door. The moment he opened it he stopped dead in he tracks. The on the far side of the room was Jack. Though that wasn't what caught his attention. No it was the fact that he was so still that cause Bunny to pause. But that last only a moment before he was by his side.

"Jack," Bunny said gently but he didn't respond "Jack," he said again this time a little louder but still Jack didn't respond. Jack's back was to him so gentle Bunny roll Jack over so that he was now on his back. What he saw sent blood cold. Jack was pale much paler than he should be. His hair clumped together and clung to his forehead from sweat from the fever that racked his small form. A larger gash ran a cross his forehead that had caused the whole side of his head to be covered in dried blood. What chilled him even more was that Jack didn't appear to be breathing.

With trembling paws Bunny lifted Jack into his arms and lowered one of his long ears to Jack's chest. He held his breath not sure if he wanted to confirm what he feared, but the that fear was replaced with hope as he heard the slightest sound of a heart beat followed by extremely shallow breaths.

Bunny let out the breath he had been holding. Jack was alive barely but alive none the less. Bunny cradled Jack in his arms until he heard the other finally entering the room. Without waiting for them to say anything Bunny lifted Jack into the air carrying him bridal style as he turned to the others.

"Lets go," Bunny said ignoring their gasps. Without another words North tossed a snow globe against the wall in a matter of seconds they were all back at the North Pole. More specifically the North Pole's infirmary.

* * *

It took three weeks of constant ice baths and cold compresses before the Guardians were finally able to get Jack's fever under control. Durning that time Jack had shown no signs of waking up, and much to Bunny's horror Sandy had told them that it had appeared as if Jack had fallen into a coma.

Bunny now sat in the chair by Jack's bed. The monitors told him that Jack was alive, but it still didn't change the fact that Jack was no closer to waking up.

"I'm so sorry Jackie, I'm so sorry," Bunny whisper his voice sounding desperate. He had refused to leave Jack's side. Sometimes Bunny would hold his hand but that wouldn't last long for the fact that every time he touch the winter spirit he felt hold weak he was. Sure he was getting stronger but still every touch made the pooka feel guilty. Jack wouldn't have been at that lake by himself had they not had that stupid argument. They wouldn't have had that argument had he'd been able to keep his temper in check.

"Bunny," came the familiar sound of Tooth's voice. He looked up at her with the same tired worried expression that had not left his face since they had brought Jack here "sweetie you need to sleep," Tooth was once again trying to coax the pooka to the bed next to Jack's.

"I can't tooth, wakes up," Bunny asked still refussing to leave that chair.

"Bunny there is nothing you can do for Jack," Tooth said no longer trying to sugar coat things "and there is especially nothing you can do to by staying awake. Your only going to succeed in hurting yourself." Tooth said letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know its ju...," Bunny never finished for in that moment he was hit with a rather large amount of dream sand. North, Tooth, and Sandy had came to the conclusion that they would get bunny to sleep by any means necessary even if it meant that they would have to use dream sand on him. So Tooth distracted him while Sandy carefully amid enough dream sand at him to keep him out for the rest of the day and the better part of tomorrow.

And so began the cycle. Bunny would spend a few weeks awake before the others forced him to sleep. Each time it happened Bunny prayed that when he woke up Jack would be there awake ready with some smart ass comment about sleeping, but it never happened. It was now closer to Thanksgiving. Bunny had stopped touching Jack altogether too afraid of what he would feel, but had he Bunny would have felt the surge of magic that was now flowing freely through the winter spirit. What Bunny and the others failed to realized what that within the past week Jack had woken form his hibernation and was now just sleeping. The one thing about hibernation was that it was not the most restful state. Meaning in all technicality Jack had been awake actively gathering energy from the earth, and now he was simply allowing his body to rest. His mind was starting to slowly wake come back from the deepest parts of its self. It was only when this happen that Sandy became aware of the fact that Jack was waking up. It was unfortunate that he was in the middle of his work or else he would have set off for the Pole immediately.

Mean while back at the pole Bunny stood by the window allowing his thoughts to wonder back to the memories he had of him and Jack playing some game or the dates he had taken him on. He smiled at the thought of how they had reacted when they first learnt of one another's feelings. That had been an interesting year. Bunny was brought out of his thoughts by a sound he wasn't sure he would hear again.

"Bunny," Jack said sleepily. Bunny turned to see that Jack eyes were half open.

"Jack," was all Bunny could say before he found his arms wrapped around him "your awake, your awake," Bunny repeated out of excitement. The sudden motion of being lifted rapidly into the pooka's arms was enough to completely wake Jake up.

"Of course I'm awake Cottontail," Jack said after he realized what the pooka kept repeating "why wouldn't I be." At Jack's words Bunny let loose the tears that he had been holding back since the moment he had found Jack.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up," Bunny said in between sobs "Sandy said the heat had sent you into a coma, and then when your fever broke and, and," by now Bunny was in a panic ramble. It was also at this point Jack realize Bunny didn't know that the sleep he had been in for the last several months had been do to hibernation.

"Bunny calm down, I'm fine really because of you I'm fine." Jack tried to sooth.

"But.."

"No buts, I'm fine," Jack repeated "and I'm sorry Bunny, I'm sorry for making you worry so much," Jack said preparing himself for the explanation that awaited him.

"Ya have nothin' ta be sorry for..."

"Yes I do Bunny," Jack said looking up at the pooka as he cut him off "I failed to tell you something important about me and for that I am sorry." At this Bunny pulled away form their embarrass slightly confused.

"Whatcha talkin' bout Snowflake," Bunny asked not sure what Jack was trying to tell him.

"Bunny first all let me tell you I thought I would have more time to tell you," Jack said taking a deep breath "I wasn't in a coma for the passed several months."

"What do you mean not in a coma," Bunny asked more than confused.

"I was hibernating. When I found my self in that cave and learned what Pitch's. I realized it was the only way I stood a chance of you finding me in time," Jack explain trying to gauge Bunny's reaction to the truth behind the last several months.

"Not...in...hibernation," it was clear that Bunny was struggling to take in the information "but then when we rescued ya and gotcha to some where cooler why didn't you wake up," Bunny asked still not sure how to react.

"Because once I enter hibernation I can't wake up until my season nears," Jack said see a new understanding fall over the pooka.

"Oh, then you were okay this whole time," Bunny asked.

"That depends how long did it take you to find me," Jack asked knowing that he had only days at best even in his hibernate sleep.

"Four days," Bunny whispered as he watch Jack pale "what is it mate," Bunny asked seeing how Jack had reacted to the number.

"You...umm...you," Jack stuttered after a few moments "you barely made it." Those words froze Bunny.

"Whatcha mean," Bunny asked.

"I had figured I had four, five days tops before the heat would kill me," Jack said trying to hid the fear in his voice at his near experience. If by some miracle he had made it through to when Bunny and the others had found him. There was no way that he would been able to avoid hibernating. His magic reserves were close to depleted.

Bunny though having the truth behind the passed months still didn't feel any better by Jack's reaction and words, but then he had known something wasn't right simply by how weak Jack had felt.

* * *

Bunny and Jack sat in silence until North came in to check on them at which point he was taken by surprise to see Jack was awake and sitting up. Bunny and Jack had silently that for now it was best to keep the truth about the past several months quite for now. North was too over joyed to see that Jack was awake to really ask many question. The same went for tooth, but Sandy on the other hand wasn't surprise to see Jack awake so much as he was pleased.

Jack had eventually explained everything leaving out the part of how close he had actually come to death. As it turns out Jack hadn't needed to hibernate for another three years, and wouldn't have if Pitch hadn't interfered.

It wasn't long after that Bunny and Jack finally talked about what had caused all this in the first place. The wedding was back on but they still needed a date. This when the other Guardians stepped in with Tooth suggesting the spring equinox as the date saying it was when winter and spring met each other making it the perfect day for the two. They of course agreed it would technically be spring but still cold enough to be considered winter.

* * *

The wedding was planned for not the following year but the year after. Otherwise it would have been far too little time to properly plan the event. Bunny would also use the time to finish the preparations for Easter early so that they could have a proper honeymoon. The time in between now and then passed far more quickly than they would have thought but now the day of the wedding had arrived.

Bunny and Jack stood at the alter. Bunny in his ceremonial pooka amor. Jack wore a traditional white satin robes though Bunny had them altered to fit the winter spirits smaller form. Bunny wanting to be as traditional as possible made sure Jack could still wear white which meant he had to control himself.

The wedding was held in the Warren much to North disappointment for the fact he wanted to host the wedding, but after the argument that had erupted over the date he let it go.

With North acting as the tribal chief Bunny and Jack stood at the alter facing each other. Again it true pooka fashion they were now at the part of the ceremony where they were to recite their vows to one another.

"Jack," Bunny began "I have now words to express how much I love you at this moment. You have made me feel happier than I have ever felt. You complete me in ways I never knew was possible. You are my other half, you are my world. I promise from this day forward that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. I love you Jack. I love you with every part of my being." As Bunny spoke the smile on Jack's face grew.

"Aster," Jack started feeling it would be more appropriate to use Bunny's first name "You are my light in my world when everything seems dark. Whether I'm with you or not I can never feel alone because I know that at the end of the day you will always be waiting for me. You keep me grounded when I would otherwise lose control. I love you Aster more than words can express. I give you my heart and all that I am, and I promise to never stop loving you no matter what eternity throws our way." As Jack spoke a single joy filled tears rolled down with a smile to match.

"Then before all who bear witness to this event I here by declare E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost to be from this day forward declare you mated for life." As he spoke North marked each of their foreheads with a special red paint that both had infused with their own magic. With that done both Bunny and Jack leaned in a share their first kiss as mates for the world to see.

* * *

There came a knock at the door. Bunny looked up from his the memory to where North stood.

"It is time my old friend, are you ready," the two smile.

"I recall you asking me that question already," Bunny said watching North think back to the last time he had said such words before smiling.

"Da, you are vight, but somehow I cannot remember what answer vas," North replied.

"I said it once and I'll say it again of course I'm ready ya dango," Bunny said never losing the smile on his face. With an laugh North led the pooka from the room to the alter and to Jack.

**Author's note:**

**Ok so this might be the last one for awhile as I am about to lose my computer. There are always downsides to relying on school computers. Anyway let me know what you think by way of reviews. Until then...**


	4. Fun In The Warren

Bunny was tending to his garden gathering a few things to make for his and Jack's dinner. It was one of the things Bunny enjoyed doing when Jack was home in the Warren. He didn't seem to cook as much when it was just him. Bunny put the last of the vegetables in his basket before standing up to stretch. He noticed that the sunny was starting to set. It was later than he thought it was. Oh well he would still be able to get dinner ready in time for...

Just as Bunny was turning to leave a small amount of snow fell onto him from above. Bunny let out a small yelp from the suddenness of cold frozen liquid falling onto his bottom. When he recovered from his surprise Bunny could hear the unmistakable sound of his mates laughter. Bunny looked up to see an over joyed winter spirit trying his best to stay in his perch while still laughing madly.

"Oi Frostbite have a bit of a laugh at my expenses are we," Bunny asked trying to keep the smirk off his face. It was one of the few pranks that involved snow that Bunny seemed to allow in the Warren. Still it didn't mean Bunny would let it go.

"What can't take a little snow Kangaroo," Jack said after taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Come down er and we'll see just how much snow I can take," Bunny said trying and failing to keep a serious tone. Jack looked at him making a show of thinking over what Bunny had said.

"Hmmm...nope gotta catch me first Cottontail," Jack said taking off towards the other end of the Warren. Bunny smile as he took off after him.

"Oh no ya don't," Bunny called as he race to catch the winter spirit. The pair raced through the Warren ducking branches and weaving through bushes and trees. There were times Jack would fly just out reach of the pooka allowing himself to almost be caught before adding a burst of speed.

This went on for the better part of an hour before Jack finally allowed Bunny to catch him. Bunny finally catching up to his mate tackles him to the ground beginning careful not to hurt him as they roll down a hill into a clearing. Bunny of course landed so that he had Jack pinned to the ground. They laugh have both enjoyed themselves. When at last they calm down the two find themselves stare into each others eyes. Both the snow and chase forgotten Bunny leans down to drawing Jack into a deep passionate kiss. As he draws Jack deeper into the kiss Bunny reached his paw so that it was now behind the winter spirits back. Bunny allowed himself roll so that he was now on his back with Jack pressed against him.

They broke the kiss grasping for air their foreheads touching slightly. Still holding each others gaze.

"Why don't we continue this back at the burrow mate," Bunny asked despite the fact he knew Jack would say otherwise.

"Why when we could have just as much fun here," Jack said earning him a smile from Bunny.

"Well if ya insist," Bunny replied already working his paw under Jacks hoodie.

* * *

Bunny and Jack lay in the grass under the stars. It still amazed Bunny that they could still have the trill of the first time with each other after so many years. Bunny watched as Jack slept peacefully on his chest. It was nights like these that warmed his heart. The Warren was at peace and Jack was in his arms. There were few moments that made Bunny feel this way, and when they did come he cherished each on as if it may never happen again.

"I love you Jackie," Bunny whispered so that he would not disturb his sleeping mate.

**Author's note:**

**Well it took me long enough but I finally manage to write something that wasn't sad or angsty. Not as long as I usually write because I cut myself off from going into further detail at the end. Sorry I might write romance but I don't write smut. It seem however my muse was playing nice and allowed me this write one last piece before I am to lose my computer. Anyway when will I update next I do not know but hopefully I'll get a computer before the next time my muse hits me. Because she is unrelenting until I listen to her and write down what she tells me. Anyways as always please leave me a review or even an idea as to what I could write about next. Until next time...**


	5. Wasn't Meant To Be Part 1

Dawn had just broken and the early morning light was staring to find its was in through Bunny and Jack's window. The two laid curled up next to one and other as Bunny watched his mate sleep peacefully. His week long heat had finally come to an end and although he and Jack had been through it many times before it never cease to amaze the pooka how it always felt like their first. As much as Bunny enjoyed himself during his season this seem to always be his favorite part. The part where Jack and him would Just lay in each others arms. Bunny smiled as he leaned over to gently nuzzle his mate. Jack stirred slightly mumbling incoherently about it being to early.

"Come on Snowflake ya know we gotta go ta North's taday," Bunny said gently trying to coax his mate awake.

"Can't we just cancel," Jack asked sleepily. Bunny gave a soft chuckle.

"Ya know just as well a I that North won't have any of that. He'll come in here and drag our asses up to the pole it we try ta cancel," Bunny said once again nuzzling at Jack's temple. Jacks eye finally crept open as he glared at Bunny for waking him. Which only further served to amuse the pooka.

Jack was about to say something when his eyes suddenly grew wide, but before Bunny could ask what was wrong Jack shot out of bed and into the bathroom promptly slamming the door behind him. A moment later Bunny could hear the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. At hearing this Bunny made his way over to the door standing with his ears pressed flat against his head. After several agonizing minutes the sound of Jack vomiting finally stopped. Bunny raised a paw on the door gently knocking.

"Jack are you alright, can I come in," Bunny asked concern over the fact of what just happen. At first Bunny didn't get a response but then he heard a muffled yes. Slowly Bunny pushed open the door to find Jack leaning heavily against the bathroom wall "are you alright," Bunny asked again only to receive a glare from Jack that simply stated 'what do you think,'

Bunny moved closer to try and comfort his mate "why don't we get ya back ta bed," Bunny suggested not really knowing anything else to do. He had never before seen Jack like this and it worried him. Jack only nodded leaning into Bunny's chest as he was lifted into Bunny's arms and carried back to bed.

* * *

After Bunny was able to get Jack settle he made his way to his study. He would have to tell North what was happening and so he gathered a piece of parchment and pen. Quickly he wrote a message to North explaining that they weren't coming and why.

_North,_

_Jack and I are not going to be able to come today. Jack has become ill and at the moment am not sure if traveling is the best thing for him. _

_P.S. If you plan on coming to check on him which I know you will please be quite about it._

_-Bunny_

As Bunny wrote the message he knew that North and the others would was little time to come check on Jack. There was no stopping them but at least he could do was try to keep them as quite as possible. If he knew nothing else he knew Jack needed his rest. Folding the small piece of parchment Bunny slid it into an envelope as sealed it before handing it of to one of his messenger eggs.

After the egg left Bunny quickly made his way back to his and Jack's bedroom. He didn't like the idea of leaving his mate for too long. When he reached the large oak door he gently pushed and peered inside. Jack was still tucked under the covers just as Bunny had left him. He hadn't moved an inch which worried Bunny a little. Jack could never stay still even in his sleep. Bunny slowly made his way to the bed so that he made little noise as possible. One thing about Jack was that it was always easy to wake him.

When Bunny reached the bed he sat on the edge of the bed and placed a paw on Jack's forehead. His eyes grew slightly when he realized that Jack had a slight fever. As Bunny felt Jack's forehead the winter spirit's eyes opened slightly.

"Bunny," Jack said weakly.

"Yeah Snowflake," Bunny said gently. He was trying to hide his concern. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his mate.

"What's happening to me," Jack asked weakly. There was a fare amount of confusion in his voice which only made Bunny worry more.

"I dunno, but when North get here he take a look at cha and then we will be able to figure this out," he tried to smile but failed. This was not something Bunny could handle. Sure he was the better medic when it came to injury but North was always better with illness. It was how they were always kept each other balanced in away. Right now how every Bunny was kicking himself for not learning more about human medicine.

After a few moments in silence Bunny finally spoke up "I'll be right back gotta go get a cold cloth to help cool you off a bit." As Bunny moved to get up Jack didn't do any thing to stop him whether it was because he understood or it was because he was too weak Bunny didn't know. He Just hoped it was the former of the too.

When Bunny returned with the cloth and basin of cold water Jack had fallen back asleep. It was now midmorning and it would only be a matter of time before the others would be there. He walked over to Jack and set the basin on the nightstand before placing the cloth onto the sleeping spirits forehead.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I finally have access to a computer again. Anyway this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. This is going to be another one of those multi part stories with at least two more parts. This is going to be a bit angsty and even a little tragic. But I'm sure all of you are wondering what the hell is wrong with Jack. I would tell ya but where would be all the fun in that. anyways you know the drill please leave reviews. Until next time...**


	6. Wasn't Meant To Be Part 2

It was almost noon when Bunny heard the sound of a portal opening. After a great deal of debating as to whether or not to let them find their own way in, or if he should go meet them. Bunny finally settled on meeting them if for no other reason than to keep them from making too much noise.

Bunny rose from the chair that he had placed by Jack's bedside. He glanced at the bowl of soup and glass of water that still remained untouch. He had spent the majority of the morning trying to get his mate to at the very least drink something but he had refused. He had given up on the soup after the very sight of it almost caused Jack to get sick again. As for the water Jack just refused. That battle had lasted the better part of a hour before Jack had fallen back asleep.

Bunny made his way to the front door of their burrow to await the arrival of the other. It wasn't long before he could see them at path leading up. Another minute or two and they were standing at the front door.

"Ah Bunny how is Jack doing," North asked when he had finally reached the pooka. It was clear that there was a fair amount of concern in the other guardian's voice. The last thing he had expected to hear was Jack had fallen ill.

"He is sleeping," Bunny said as he ushered the three in. When they were all seated North turned to Bunny.

"Vhat is vrong vith Jack. Your message vas rather vague on details," North asked keeping his voice low.

"That just it mate I haven't ta foggiest. One minute he's fine the next he's tossin the contents of his stomach. Then hes runnin a fever and all he wants ta do is sleep. And I can't get im to eat or drink anything." Bunny said listing off Jack's symptoms. As he spoke the others could hear the worry in his voice.

North listened carefully as Bunny spoke an idea already forming "Bunny may I see him," North asked after Bunny had finished. Not really knowing what else to do Bunny only nodded and lead the larger guardian to his and Jack's bedroom. When they reached the door Bunny went to open the door only to be stopped by North.

"Bunny I am going to ask da you remain outside," North spoke calmly knowing that the though of Bunny leaving Jack would not go over well.

"But..." Bunny began only to be cut off.

"Bunny listen to me. I only ask because I do not wish to worry him. Which I feel that if you are there will only cause him to worry," North said keeping his voice low. He knew he wasn't giving fire reined the whole truth, but if what he was suspecting was the case he would rather be have confirmation before he told him or Jack. He knew what this kind of false hope would do if he turned out to be wrong.

As reluctant as Bunny was to leaving Jack he could see logic in his friend's words. If he were to enter with North than it could possibly only serve to worry his mate more. So with giving North another look he turned to leave.

Bunny sat watching the clock on the mantle. It had been nearly two and a half hours since he had left North with Jack. If he wasn't nervous then he sure as hell was now. What could be wrong with Jack that was taking North this long to examin him. He knew worrying wouldn't do much good but he couldn't help it.

Sandy and Tooth tried their best to keep Bunny's mind off of Jack but it was no use. Even they were starting to worry. It wasn't normal for any of them to become ill, but Jack was the exception. It wasn't ucommon for him to fall ill if he were to be exposed to too high of temperatures for to long, but after listening to what Bunny had to say that hadn't been the case. What ever this was had came on suddenly. Tooth turned to ask Bunny a question when their attention was caught by North entering the room.

"Well," Bunny asked not able to read the larger guardian's blank expression. North remain quite for amoment longer before breaking into a huge smile.

"Jack vill be fine da," North replied loudly "he vill need to remain in bed for another day or so but he vill be just fine." North laughed as he heard a collective sigh pass through the room.

"Then what was wrong with im," Bunny asked a little confussed. The last time he had seen Jack he hadn't look all that great. To this North smile only grew wider.

"Don't vorry morning sickness es quite common for someone in his condition da," North laughed as he watched Bunny take in the new information.

"Morning sickness...wait a minute are you trying to say..." North simply nodded confirming Bunny's thoughts "Jack is pregnant." As Bunny said those words he couldn't help the wave of joy that flooded through him "can I see him," Bunny asked.

"Da, he is sleeping though," North said as he stepped aside to allow him through "there is just one more thing," North said stopping Bunny in his tracks "Jack still doesn't know hefell asleep before I could tell him." Bunny smiled that meant he could be the one to tell his mate the good news.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so a few of you guessed what was wrong with Jack. This idea has justbenne rattling around in my head for the last several days. When I finally couldstart writing again I was so thrilled. Because like all my other ideas that my muse gives me it just doesn't want to leave my head until it is on paper or a word doc. Anyways I shall leave you with a vote. Do you want me to continue with a bit more fluff or do you want to go straight to the angst and tragedy? Well like always please leave reviews or if you want PM me. Until next time...**


	7. Wasn't Meant To Be Part 3

Bunny sat in the chair by Jack's bedside. He wanted to wake him up to tell him the good news, but knew that it would be better to let him rest. There would be plenty of time of time to tell him later, but for now bunny was content to plan for the kit's arrival. It was still far too early know how many Jack would have but to Bunny that made little difference. He could careless so long as they were healthy, and Jack was alright. Even through his joyous thoughts of what the future held for him and Jack couldn't help but worry. Sure it wasn't unheard of for pookas to mate someone of another speices or even of the same gender. What worried Bunny however was that there was always risk with cross spieces mating.

Bunny was pulled out of his thoughts by a small commotion. He looked up to see Jack watching him sleepily through half lids.

"Hey how ya feelin' Snowflake," Bunny asked moving from his chair to the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but to lean down to nuzzle his mate's temple.

"A little," Jack said sleepily. It was clear that he was no closer to being any better, but Bunny wasn't about to push the matter "did North say what was wrong with me," Jack asked. To this Bunny only chuckled to himself.

"There's nothin' wrong with ya," Bunny said still nuzzling Jack.

"Then why do I feel so bad," Jack asked with a small whine.

That question made Bunny stop. In all his excitment Bunny hadn't given any thought as to how he was going to explain this to Jack. In the time they had been married the one subject they had never discussed was having children. Partly because Jack never thought it was possible, and partly because Bunny wasn't ever sure Jack could get pregnant. He had known there would always be that possibility, but he never told Jack of it because he didn't want to give him false hope of something that might not have ever happened. Now how ever he would have to him. With that thought in mind a whole new seires of questions started to fill his mind. Did Jack even want children of their own? How would Jack even react to the fact of being pregnant? Would he be mad at him for keeping such important knowledge to himself?

"Bunny?" Jack asked breaking through Bunny's thoughts.

"What, huh, oh sorry Jackie. Guess I got a little lost in me thoughts there," Bunny apologized.

"What's wrong then," Jack asked siting up so that he could rest against the headboard. He was a little concerned by the amount of time it was taking Bunny to answer him.

"Nothin' wrong Jackie its just I'm not so sure what the best way ta tell ya is all," Bunny said honestly.

"Then quite beating around the bush and just tell me," Jack said with his usual fire.

"Alright then, the reason ya been feelin' so bad is because yer pregnant Jackie," Bunny said carefully. At first Jack's only response was to stare at him. His eyes growing wide in disbelief.

"I'm what," Jack asked not sure if he believed what he just heard.

"Yer pregnant," Bunny confirmed with a half smile.

"But..." Jack started clear on the edge of a panic attack.

"Jackie calm down," Bunny said gently "calm down and I'll explain everything." Jack nodded and began to take several deep to help calm down. After several minutes of deep breathing Jack was able to calm himself enough to where Bunny would explain.

So Bunny began to explain to Jack how it was even possible for him to be pregnant. Then he explained why he had chosen not to tell him, for which he apologized several times for. Through it all Jack remain surprisingly quite. Most of it Bunny could guess was from shock. When he finally finished his explanation Bunny remaind quite waiting to see how Jack would take it. Several minutes passed without Jack so much blinking.

"Jackie?" Bunny asked not sure how to read Jack silence.

"We're going to have a baby," Jack asked this time with a little excitement in his voice.

"Yes Jackie we're gonna have a baby," Bunny confirmed breaking into a smile as did Jack. Without warning Bunny pulled Jack into a hug. At that moment he couldn't have been any happier than he was. What wasn't there to be happy about. They were going to have a baby and Jack was just as thrilled as he was.

* * *

The first week past rather slowly. Jack slept most of the time no really having the energy for much else. As for his morning sickness it seemed to get a little better. He could at least hold down a little soup, but for the most part he just stuck to water.

The second week was better. Jack's energy returned and he was able to keep down food better. This was also when Jack's started to have cravings. At first they were pretty normal. He would want certain vegetables or fruits, but it wasn't long before they started to grow strange.

Bunny and Jack sat at the kitchen table enjoying some of Bunny's homemade carrot cake and each others company. Jack took a bite of his before looking at it and then to Bunny.

"What ya don like it," Bunny asked. It wouldn't have come much of a surprise to him. After all there were now several thing Jack liked before hand but now would touch.

"No it's not that it just missing something," Jack said as he got up walk to the pantry.

"Really now," Bunny asked "and what might that be." He was more than a little curious as to what Jack would add this time.

Jack didn't answer he simply continued searching pantry. A moment later he returned witha several items. The first one was chocolate sauce which wasn't that bad. It was the hot sauce and pickle relish that had Bunny making a face as he watch Jack cover his piece of cake with the new additions.

"Well how does it taste now," Bunny asked as Jack took a bit. Again Jack didn't answer instead he continued to eat his cake with happy smile. Bunny gave a small chuckle as he began to once again eat his own cake.

The third and fourth weeks passed much like the second with Jack craving rather unusual foods. His favorite combinations seem to have rather a large amount of spice added to them. Under normal circumstances Jack would never have touched half of what he was now eating. It started to become a little joke between the two that usually ended with Jack saying "shut it Kangaroo."

It was the fifth and six week that really began to try Bunny's patiences. The fifth week was when Jack began to have mood swings. He would be fine one moment and then the next would either be extremely grouchy or on the verge of tears. There had been several occasions that a fight had almost broken out, but before that could happen Bunny would walk out to allow Jack to cool off. He would not argue with Jack like this. It would be one thing if Jack could control his emotions but couldn't. The first time they argued on account of one of Jack's mood swings Bunny wasn't sure how to read it.

Bunny walked in after a long day of tending to Easter perpetrations. It was one of the few days during his off season that Bunny actually had things to do. The only thing he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. That idea ended the moment he walked end to find a very angry staring at him.

"Is everything alright love," Bunny asked cautiously. He hated when Jack gave him that look.

"No its not," said angerly "you are over two and a half hours late."

"Wait what," Bunny asked not understanding why Jack was upset "Snowflake this isn't the first time I've been late. Why are you so upset," Bunny asked utterly confused.

"Because you didn't tell me that you were going to be late, nor did you send me a message."

"It wouldn't have been the first time," Bunny said raising his voice a little "Jack what is the big deal so I'm a few hours late why does it matter?"

"It matters because how am I suppose to know where you are otherwise." Jack was angry there was no hiding that, but Bunny still couldn't figure out why. Sure he knew Jack hated it when he came home at such a late hour, but he had never made such a big deal out of it until now.

"Jack..." Bunny let his argument die as he realized why Jack could possibly be acting this way. With that thought in mind Bunny promptly turn to head out the door.

"Where are you going," Jack demanded.

"Ta let ya cool it for a bit before we continue this discussion." With that Bunny was out the door not waiting to hear anymore about it.

Bunny returned a couple hours later to find Jack had fallen asleep in the living room. Bunny let out a sigh as he walked over to where Jack had fallen asleep and scooped him into his arms before turning to head to their room. He laid his mate on the bed before removing his clothing so he could put him in his night cloths. When he had finish he turned to remove his armor and boomarangs before climbing into bed. In the morning they would talk this out but for now it was time they got some sleep.

Of course Bunny had been right about Jack having a mood swing when the next day Jack couln't recall why he was so upset. Unfortunately that wouldn't be Jack last outburst. The next time it happened they were at the pole and unfortunately it was Phil and a few other yetis that were on the recieving end. Had they not been under strict orders not to argue with Jack from North and Bunny chances are it would have escalated to an all out fight in no time.

**Author's Note:**

**I found this chapter rather enjoyable to write. At the moment I'm not sure if I want to end it in the next chapter or not, but with any luck I'll have a the next one up tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far. As always please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	8. Wasn't Meant To Be Part 4

Bunny and Noth stood by the fire place as they watch Tooth and Jack go over some the baby preperations. Bunny couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he watched Jack talk endlessly about how they were going to do the kit's nursery. He was just glowing and it was a sight that Bunny never grew tired of seeing. Jack was just halfway through his second month and already starting to show it little.

"So how has Jack been," North asked breaking through Bunny's thoughts.

"What, uh, oh, he's been good. Aside from the occasional bit of mornin'sickness or mood swing." Bunny said subconsciously rubbing the back of his head. North gave a small chuckle.

"Don't vorry my friend. It will get better the further along he gets," North said as he threw an arm over his shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Bunny mumbled. He loved Jack dearly and was exited about the birth of their kit or kits, but he wished Jack's mood swings would mellow out a little.

"You still worried," North asked after a moment of silence. Bunny looked at him and then to Jack.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he'll miss carry North. It wasn't uncommon for it ta happen with cross speices mating with the first pregnancey, but I'm not so sure how Jack would handle losing it," Bunny confessed. It had been one of the biggest concerns he had when he'd first found out Jack was pregnant. The first four months were alway so cursual. If they could get through those then they would be alright. It had been extremely rare to lose the kit after but still. He still remembered the look Jack had when he'd told him. He hated doing it but knew that he had a right to know. It the fact that it didn't happen with every couple that gave them both hope that they won't lose the kit.

Jack watched Bunny from the corner of his eye every so often as he listened to Tooth chatter on and on about different paint and fabric colors for the nursery.

"Yes that sounds nice Tooth, but what if it is a boy," Jack asked stopping the fairy mid sentence. Tooth blink for a moment as she looked over the array of pinks and yellows laid out before them.

"Well I suppose we can do blue instead of pink," she answered. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Face it Tooth your desperately hoping that it will be a girl," Jack teased.

"I can't help it. It would just be perfect if you were to have a girl. Its about time there was another girl around here," Tooth said defensively "beside what's wrong with it being a girl," Tooth asked.

"Nothing its just that your acting as if that is exactly what I'm having," Jack said putting his hands up as if surrendering.

"Well it would be easier to make plans if we knew for sure..." Jack let out a heavy sigh as he rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where she was going with this.

"Tooth how many times do I have to tell you me and Bunny want to be surprised. Besides it is still way too early to know even if we wanted to know," Jack said reminding her of his and Bunny's decission.

"I know I know its just so hard to wait," Tooth said as energeticly as ever.

"It's only been a month and a half Tooth, and I still have what nine and a half more months to go. If I can wait that long than sa can you," Jack said giving her a smile.

"Alright, alright I get it," Tooth said admitting to he defeat "if you and Bunny won't concede to finding out early than lets pick out a couple of shades of yellow and green that way it will be perfect for what ever you do end up having," Tooth said smiling once again.

"Later Tooth its getting late. Bunny and I should be getting home to the Warren, and you should be heading off to help with the teeth," Jack said pushing himself up. Tooth looked over at the clock her eyes widening a little.

"Oh my gaush I completely lost all track of time," Tooth said as she gave Jack hug before waving to North and Bunny as she hurried out the window. Her mind already working on new ideas.

Jack watched her go before turning to his Bunny "ready to go home," he asked with a smile. Bunny only smirked usually it was him asking to go home.

"Of course Snowflake," Bunny said turning to shake North's hand. Jack walked over to join them "I guess we'll be seein ya mate," Bunny said releasing North's hand and gathering Jack into his arms.

"Da I shall see you both next week then," North said with a big smile. The couple nodded and with a couple taps to the ground were gone.

It was about an hour after they left that North started to get a terrible feeling in his belly "de is no good," North mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure what the feeling was about exactly, but he could tell what ever this feeling was would happen soon.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so I decided to drag this arch out a little longer. Next chapter should be the conclusion though. I would have ended it tonight but staring at my screen so long is starting to give me a migrain. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	9. Wasn't Meant To Be Part 5

It was mid morning as Bunny and Jack sat down to have breakfast. It was had been two days since they had left North's. Jack and Bunny had discussed some of Tooth's ideas for the nursery finding a few that they could agree on while some were rejected almost immediately. For the most part though Bunny would let Jack handle decorating the nursery by himself. He would give his opinion when asked but that was it. The reason for this was to keep Jack busy so that he wouldn't use his powers as much. Bunny didn't want Jack to over exert himself and put the kit in danger.

As Bunny ate his breakfast he looked over to see Jack poking at his absent mindly. It was more than clear that he had hardly touched it.

"Hey Snowflake ya feelin' ok," Bunny asked not sure if he should be concerned with Jack lack of appetite.

"Yeah, just not all that hungry I guess," Jack said putting down his fork.

"Not hungry, since when are ya not hungry," Bunny asked with a slight frown.

"What I'm not aloud to not be hungry," Jack snapped.

"Easy mate," Bunny said putting his hands up as if surrendering "thats not what I was sayin'. I was tryin' to say that it isn't like ya is all."

"Sorry Aster didn't mean to snap at you like that," Jack apologized resting his head on his hand "I'm just not feeling all that well this morning."

"Whatcha mean not feelin' good. Whats wrong," Bunny asked a little more concern.

"Just a little queezy and feeling bit more tired than usual," Jack answer being honest.

"Why didn't ya say somethin'," Bunny asked slightly more concerned. Jack only shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Because if I said something every time I felt a little off sweet heart then you would worry about me more than you already do," Jack said reasurrly "I'm fine, its probably just my hormones acting up again," Jack gave Bunny a smile as he place a hand over Bunny's paw.

"Are ya sure," Bunny asked "cause we can always have North take a look...,"

"Aster I'm fine really," Jack repeated cutting Bunny off "if it will make you feel better I'll go lie down for a bit and take it easy for the rest of the day." Jack hated that he was agreeing to take the day off but it was one of those days that he really didn't mind it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt off. He hope that the feeling would go away after he rested a little, but if it didn't then he would tell Bunny. For now however Jack just wanted to sleep.

"Alright then, if yer sure a little rest is all you need," Bunny said cautiously "I'll go tend to a few things and the if you feel up to it why don't we have lunch in the garden," Bunny said with a smile. He wanted to stay with Jack to make sure he was alright, but knew from experience that was not the best idea. Jack hated when Bunny hovered over him as if he were a fragile china doll the would break should he look away.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," agreed Jack giving Bunny another smile before standing to go put his dishes in the sink.

Bunny watched him go. At first nothing seemed off until he saw Jack suddenly lean heavily on the counter.

"Jack ya alright," Bunny asked getting up form the table to move over to where Jack stood. Before Jack could answer he clutched his stomache with a small cry and all but fell to the floor. The only thing that stopped him was Bunny.

"Jackie whats wrong," Bunny asked fearful of what was happening.

"Hurts," Jack whimpered through clenched teeth. He clutched his arms tighter around his stomache as if the pain was only getting worse.

Bunny gathered his mate in his arms and open a tunnel, without a second thought they were gone.

* * *

Bunny stood pacing outside the doors to the infirmary. It had been three hours since he had arrived with Jack. North had been surprised by their sudden apearence, but had wasted no time when he saw Jack. Now as Bunny stood pacing he prayed that both Jack and the kit were alright.

Bunny stopped pacing when he saw the door open. He looked up to see North with a mournful look in his eyes.

"Jack?" Bunny asked almost terrified of the answer.

"Jack vill be fine," North said pausing for a moment "but I'm sorry to say that he lost the kits."

In that moment Bunny felt as if a piece of his heart shattered. Although he was relieved that Jack was alright he could not help the devastated feeling in his heart.

"Does 'e know yet," Bunny asked when at last he found the words to speak. North shook his head.

"No, ve had to put him under so he vould calm down," explained North "besides I believe it vould be best if he hears from you." Bunny looked at him for a moment as if considering his words before finally nodding.

"Can I see 'im," Bunny asked. North nodded stepping aside.

* * *

It was another hour or so before Jack finally woke up. When he first saw Bunny he began asking about the kits. It was then that Bunny explained what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Jackie," Bunny said trying his best to keep himself together. At first Jack didn't respond, but then he broken down into sobs. Bunny not really knowing what else to do pulled him into a hug in an attempt to comfort him. They stayed like that for what seemed like for hours. Even when Jack's sobs turned to small sniffles and hiccups they stayed like that in eachother's arms. The room at last grew quite save for the occasional sound from the workshop.

"Why," Jack whispereda breaking the silence.

"Why what luv," Bunny asked softly.

"Why did I lose them," Jack asked a little louder. Bunny thought about the question for a moment. There was no easy answer to give.

"I don't know Jack," Bunny said carefully "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

**Author's Note:**

**So that ends this arch. I decided to write this in the first place because I wanted something that would draw Bunny and Jack closer together. Trust me this was not how I originally saw Jack losing the kits. My original thought was that he was attack, but that would have gone in a much different direction. Mainly with a very pissed of Bunny amongst other things. Anyway please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have few follow up to go with this arch, but whether or not any of those will involve a successful pregnancy I will leave that up to you. Vote on whether or not if you want Jack and Bunny to finally have a family of there own. Like always leave a review and until next time...**


	10. We'll Try Again

Bunny walked through the door of the burrow. It had been more than a month since Jack had miscarried, and today had been the first time Bunny had been able to leave him. The first week that had followed they had stay at the Pole because North had refused to let them leave until Jack had at least physically recovered. Jack had developed a fever and until it broke North thought it would be best that Jack remain. Well if Jack stayed then so did Bunny. For the majority of their stay at the pole Jack slept. When he was awake he would eat and drink even talk with the others so long as they didn't mention what had happened. As soon as any of them mentioned it he would start to close himself off normally by saying he was tired. This put an end to whatever dicussion they'd been having and all but Bunny would leave. Despite Jack's pleas to be left alone Bunny remained. Maybe it was the way Jack acted or the sad look in his eyes, but something was telling Bunny not to leave him alone. It was telling that Jack wasn't ready for it.

When at last he was allowed to take Jack back to the Warren Bunny could have kicked himself for not coming ahead. The burrow had been as they had left iwh that morning with paint and fabric swatches for the nursery still scattered about. Bunny held his breath as Jack entered not sure how he would take the sight. As Jack took in the sight of the swatches tears started to prick his eyes. However he blinked themaway just as quickly as they appeard. He mumbled something about being tired before going to their room. Bunny let him go. As he watched him disappear into the darkened hallway Bunny felt his heart break a little. He knew Jack was hurting and it hurt him to watch, but what hurt even worse was the fact Jack refused to talk about it.

In the days that followed their return home Jack ignored the reminders of the kits he had lost. He didn't bother putting them away. Bunny had tried only to have Jack yell at him to leave them be. So Bunny did he didn't argue he just left them. This went on for a week until Bunny came in from the garden to find Jack slowly and sadly packing them away. Some parts of him were relieved for the fact that it meant Jack was finally starting to except it and move on, while others feared what would come next. To surprise Jack still made no mention of it in the days that followed. So Bunny tired to bring it up to get him to talk about it only to fail. While Jack wouldn't close himself off like he had at the Pole he still wouldn't talk. When at last Bunny gave up on getting him to talk he thought it best to try and get his mind off of it all together. He thought what better way distractedly him then with a little intimacy. At first it seemed to work it was only when he tried to go further that Jack pushed him away. It was Jack's refusal that finally started to frustrate the pooka. Not because he couldn't have sex but because Jack was still closing himself off. This went on another week before Jack started to open up more. Though he still wouldn't talk about the miscarriage, but he opened up in other ways. While Jack still wouldn't have sex with him Bunny was happy that Jack was starting to open up again. Eventually Bunny was able to at less reason out why Jack refused sex. To Jack sex meant the possibility of another pregnancy, and another pregnancy ment the possibility of another miscarriage, and another miscarriage meant more heart break.

It was only the end of the fifth week that Bunny felt he could leave Jack for more than an hour that he was able to return to his work. After almost of month neglecting his work there was a mountain for the pooka to catch up on. This would meant leaving Jack for the entire day, but he knew it would have to had been done sooner or later, and as things seemed Jack was growing tired of his constant presence.

So here Bunny stood in the burrow. It was dark save the dim light given by the moon floating through the windows. It was nothing he had expected. Sure he wasn't sure what to expect after leaving Jack alone for the first time in little more than a mont, but it certainly had been this. Quietly Bunny tented the air to see if he could find his mate. Surely enough his nose led him down the dimly light hallway where he found Jack sitting with his back against the wall staring at the door of the would be nursery. Bunny had only just finished the structure of it when it had happened. Bunny approach him slowly coming to rest beside him. As he got closer he could Jack had been crying. The tears he had been refusing to let fall had finally come out. The two sat in the silence for several long minute. Before it was finally broken by Jack.

"Their gone," Jack said his voice barely above a whisper. Bunny could hear the strain in it from crying.

"I know," Bunny answered. Another silence fell this one not lasting as long the first.

"Why," Jack asked again just as he had that horrible day.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Bunny repeated.

"No I mean why couldn't I carry them," Jack asked through the tears and confusion that were starting to "why could I get pregnant but then not be able to carry them." There it was what Jack had been carrying with him since he lost the kits was now laid out before him.

"I don't know, I wish I did," Bunny said softly as he drew Jack into a hug "I wish I had the answers ya want but I don't," tears were starting to well umini Bunny's eyes as he spoke.

"How do we get past this," Jack asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't think we will, at least not completely," Bunny said taking a deep breath to steady himself "what I do know is that in time this pain that you feel now will dull. In time though it will never go away it will get better."

"How can you be so sure," Jack asked not sure if he could believe him despite how much he wanted to.

"Because I've done it before and if I can do it I know you can to because I know you're a he'll of a lot stronger than I am." Jack was somewhat shocked by the admission. There were still part of his past that Bunny still refused to talk about, and this Jack assumed was one of them.

"What happened to them," Jack asked partly out of curiosity and partly because he wanted to understand how Bunny made it though. He felt Bunny tense slight at the question but quietly relaxed.

"Remember when I told ya that I had a mate before ya," Bunny said as he searched for the right words "remember when I told ya that they were kille when our village was attack," Bunny asked feeling as Jack nodded into his chest "well what I didn't tell ya was that we had been expecting. When we were attack both she and our unborn kits were kill about a month short of 'er due date. There was nothin' I could do save 'em just like there was nothin' you or I could have done to prevent yer miscarriage. What we can do is leave it in the past and not let it control the future. It might be hard but we'll do it together." As Bunnyspoke he lifted Jack's chin so that their eyes met.

"And when yer ready we'll try again," Bunny said lovingly with an understanding Jack had never seen before. As Jack looked into Bunny's eyes he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Promise," Jack asked as whatever uncertainies that still remain started to fade away.

"Promise," Bunny assured him "but in the mean time we have all the time in the world to practice." Jack looked at him for a moment as he though over what he had just said before an even bigger smile crept across his face.

That night the two made love to one and other for the first time in months. It made not have given the child they both seem to want so badly, but the wall that had build itself between them had finally crumbled away.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took a little longer than I wanted to get this posted but the story just didn't want to form. Please leave a reviewand tell me what you think. until next time...**


	11. Winter Comes Again

It had been five months since the night Bunny had found Jack in the hallway staring at the nursery. After which Bunny had been so relieved the Jack had finally opened himself back up at least to him. He was still a little closed off from the other, but in time that to faded. His smile was one of the last things that finally returned, but when it did Bunny's heart started to sore. Moon how he loved that smile. Although a great majority of it was due to the start of fall. A time when he help the earth settle for the long winter sleep that laid a head of her. Unlike spring where he would start to withdraw his presence in the world, now was the time he started to once again make his presence known. Together with the help of the fall spirits he helped ready the land, and when she was ready Jack would take over and put her to sleep. Come spring he would help wake her.

Bunny couldn't help the smile the crossed his lips. He remember when Jack had first explained his role in the world to him. He had always though of winter as the death of the life that had grown during the spring and summer and even the fall. The care Jack had taken to explain his work fully was what had attracted Bunny to him. When Bunny didn't quite understand Jack had dragged him along with him the following fall. This gave Bunny the chance to watched as Jack and the spirit of fall lulled the land to sleep. As Bunny watched he saw a slight sadden look appear in the winter spirits eyes. When he had asked why Jack had patiently explained that though he enjoyed his season the beginning always saddened him because it meant putting and end to the life that had been created in the previous months. When Bunny asked that if it saddened him so much then why did he do it. His only responce had that it was neccesary. It had been one of the few time Bunny had seen Jack display his emotions, but then Jack had done something he hadn't expected. He took his paw and pushed it into the earth. At first Bunny had struggled to pull his hand back but Jack had refused to let him go.

_'Shhhh,' Jack hissed softly 'do you feel that' he asked when Bunny finally stilled. Bunny stared at him for a moment slightly confused before allowing himself to relax enough to where he could concentrate on the earth surrounding his paw. At first he felt nothing, but after several moments he started to feel feeling of peace thatone only felt just before they entered a restful sleep._

_'What is that,' Bunny asked._

_'That is Fall's lullaby. When Fall comes she begins to sing her to sleep. It helps but without the cold winter brings Mother Earth cannot sleep in peace. If it is too warm she wakes before she is ready and then the balance is tipped in the wrong direction. When winter comes early or stays late it is because she needs the rest.' Jack's words brought new understanding to the pooka about the importance of winter. In that moment Bunny had looked up to fine his deep emerald eye locked with Jack's bright sapphire ones. There were no words that would explain how Bunnyfelt in that moment. The one thing the he could explain his feelings were that was the moment he fell for the winter spirit._

When fall ended and winter began Bunny saw the playful side of Jack that was only ever present when he was in the snow. Sure he had a playful side that was seen all year round, but when he was in the snow there was a magic he never saw any where else. That had been the winter Bunny fell head over heels for the winter spirit. When spring finally came he watched as Jack helped the wake the earth. Tamming the cold that had kept her sleeping. As he watched he saw a happiness that he'd only ever seen once that wasn't caused by spring. The only other time Bunny had seen that look was when Jack had been told he was pregnant.

Now that it was winter Jack was back to his happy self. Though he still thought about what had happened he didn't let it stop him from having funny and doing his job.

Bunny wanted to spend time with Jack as he went about his duties, but with the almost to the end of January he had to start his own perpetrations. With Easter being the little more than two months away he did not have as much spare time as he would like, but it seemed to work out. Winter meant Jack was busy as well and had just as much free time as he. So Jack would spend a couple weeks away and then return to the Warren for a day sometimes two when Bunny wouldn't work as much and they would spend a little time together. This had been how they had balanced their jobs with each other for the last one-hundred and fifty years.

It was almost the end of February that Bunny felt something wasn't right. The Warren was a buzz with life that only every happened when spring was about to start. Bunny frowned Jack had said nothing about an early spring. He usually liked to take it up to the solstice. Something wasn't right and Bunny was determined to figure it out. The gathered the bottles of dye he had out and put them away before opening a tunnel.

Bunny emerged from his tunnel to find himself standing before Jack's lake. At this time of year it was where he was most likely to find his mate. Though it had been a long time seance his first believers had passed on the children of Burgess alway believed in him. It was a belief that had been passed through the generation. Bunny wasn't disappointed when he spotted Jack dozing in one of the trees. He walked over until he stood at the base.

"Oi Frostbite," he called up. Whether it was from the suddenous of Bunny's voice or just the fact someone had just called to him in general Jack shot awake. The suddenous of his movements causing him to loose his balance and fall from the blanch he had been sleeping on. Bunny reacted moving to catch his mate before he hit the ground. His ears flat against his skull as listened to Jack crash through the branches. Jack landed with a thud in the pooka's arms. Lucky enough Jack hadn't fallen too far being only halfway up in the tree. Still Bunny knew he wouldn't be happy.

"What's the big idea," Jack demanded as he was let down by the pooka.

"Sorry mate just needed ta talk ta ya," Bunny said apologetically. Jack glared at him for a moment.

"What's so important that couldn't wait for me to get home," Jack snapped. It was clear to Bunny that he was mad about having been woken up.

"I wanted ta ask ya what's with this early spring," Bunny asked getting straight to the point. At this Jack's eyes widen slightly softening his gaze. He looked away let out a sigh.

"You know about that huh," Jack asked the irritation gone from his voice.

"It kinda hard not ta when ya live in the birth place of spring," Bunny said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood. Jack however didn't laugh instead he just let out a sigh before turning his eyes back up to Bunny. For the first time Bunny was able to see just how tired he looked "Jackie whats wrong," Bunny asked a little concerned.

"Nothings wrong it just..." Jack trailed off.

"It just what," Bunny asked a little more concerned.

"Its just this year winter has taken more out of me than I expected. The amount of energy that it would take to keep it going longer is more than I can give." Jack's words sent alarm through Bunny.

"What do you mean more than you can give," Bunny asked in confusion. In all the years he had been with Jack he had never heard him say winter had been too much for him.

"Aster calm down," Jack said pulling him into a hug "this is nothing new. Some year need more energy than I can give. When that happens I allow spring to come earlier so that I can help guide it and allow it to take root before my energy to do so fails me and I must hibernate," Jack kept his voice calm. He knew what was happening and how it would end, but some how he had never told Bunny about something like this.

"This has happened before," Bunny asked trying to calm himself. In some ways he was still learning about how Jack's body and powers worked with each other. He knew about hibernation yet he didn't know. Their were always questions but it had been one subject Jack only discussed when needed. At first it irritated him to no end because they were suppose to share things like this with one and other, but then Jack had explained why he was't so willing to talk about it. He explained that it was when all elemental spirits were at their weakest. It had been the closest guarded secret of the elemental world. The bottom line was that it wasn't just his secret that he was telling it was theirs as well, but he did promise to tell him more if the need ever arised.

"Yes," Jack confirmed doing his best to sooth his mate's worries.

"How often does something like this happen," Bunny asked allowing himself to somewhat relax in the embrass of his mate's hug as he rested his head a top of his.

"Its hard to predict some times every few decades other a few centuries. The last time this happened was a decade before a became a guardian. It doesn't do any harm it just shortens the years in between hibernating. I was already close to hibernating anyways it will just come a year early," Jack said softly. He want to try comfort his mate as much as possible considering they had planned an intimate summer together.

"Aster," Jack said after a while of just standing in each other's embrace.

"Yeah Snowflake," Bunny asked.

"Lookon the bright side at least this way it doesn't over lap with your season," Jack said with a laugh. Bunny couldn't help but laugh either.

"G' point Snowflake," Bunny said with another laugh as he remembered the year Jack feel into hibernation before the start of his rut. That had been the longest two weeks of his life.

**Author's Note:**

**So this idea of Jack hibernating has been floating around in my head for a while. I know I touched on it back in Vows but I wanted to touch on how Bunny and Jack handled it now that they are married. Also I wanted away to not only lead into the next one but to also touch on how Bunny fell for Jack. Not sure if I want to do another flash back arch on how Jack falls for Bunny or touch on it like I did here. Guess we'll just have to see what happens. Please leave review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**

**P.S. please ignore any wrong words or grammical errors I am writing with my iPad and it just loves auto correct. I will correct all that I see before posting but I am only human and do make mistakes.**


	12. A Talk With North

Bunny stood out on the balcony over looking the frozen tundra. Despite the fact that it wasn't enclosed Bunny didn't feel all that cold. North had found some way to heat the outdoor area. Though it was still chilly Bunny didn't notice having been mated with Jack for the better part of a century and a half he'd grown use to it. Whether Bunny admitted it or not he liked the slight chill.

As he stood there he allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts. He and Jack had told the others of the early hibernation. They had been surprised and concerned until Jack had a chance to explain. It was only after he told them that it happened every so often that they calmed down. Bunny had slipped out to the balcony shortly after that. He knew that Jack had to hibernate, but that wasn't what was bothering him.

"Ahhh so dis es vhere you disappear to," North voice boomed. Bunny jumped a little not expecting the sudden noise. He turned his head to the Russian who now was beside him.

"Hey North," Bunny said turning to look back over the tundra. North frowned slightly.

"Vhat es vrong Bunny," North asked sensing something was off.

"Nothin, just thinkin'," Bunny answered sighing slightly.

"Come old friend, I know you better theen tat. Vhat es et tat veighs heavy nough on mind tat as you out here than inside with Jack," North asked. He knew Bunny far to well to not know something was bothering him. Every year when it was time for Jack to hibernate the month leading up to it Bunny hardly ever left his side.

"It's just everything thats happened in the last year. The timing of it all," Bunny said as he let out a heavy sigh "Jack was due this month. It hurt when he miscarried and I never want him ta go threw that pain again, but after everything that has happened I can't help but think it was a blessing in disguises. Right now Jack barely has the strength ta go about everyday things. I can't help but wonder what would have happened ta him had the kits survived. Would he have had the strength ta deliver them safely? Would he have died givin' birth? Would they have made it? What if they both died North then what? I barely survived lossing him once I don't think I could do it again." North could hear the confusion and sadness in Bunny's voice that he had never heard before. As he listened to his friend's words he couldn't help but see the logic in them. Having only just found out of the early hibernation and its cause North had not had the time to come to the same conclusions as Bunny had. Yet the logic was sound. Had Jack not lost the kits would thing have turned out much worse.

"Have you spoken to Jack about dis," North asked after carefully considering his friend's words.

"No," Bunny said shacking his head slightly "Jack has finally been able ta put that mess behind 'im. The last thing I wanna do is bring that back up. Besides what if 'm wrong and this wasn't the reason for the miscarriage. How would Jack take the idea that his powers are possibly...," Bunny trailed off unable to finish the thought. He knew exactly how Jack would handle that. If and when he was able able to conceive again he would be terrified of his powers. Bunny let out a heavy sigh as he glanced up to the moon "I just wish I knew why. I though for sure Jack's magic would have been enough ta prevent this."

North could see now just how lost the pooka was. He had so many questions and emotions pinned up inside that he had seem to have lost part of himself "Bunny there es no vay to know why dis happen. Moon only know vhat reason et vas da cause Jack to lose kits, but he es strong boy. In time he vill have te strength to bring into the vorld the family you both wish to have. It es sad tat time cannot be now, but remember tese things take time. You just have to have hope," North said trying to put to rest some of the questions that still raced through the pooka's mind.

"Hope," Bunny said with a smirk "never though I' see the 'ay you' be the one preachin' bout hope," a small smile escape at the though.

"Vhat can I say it can be powerful da," North said clasping the pooka's shoulder hard enough to throw of Bunny's balance.

"Easy mate," Bunny exclaim grabbing for the railing to keep him from going over. North bursted out into a roar of laughter.

"Come now ve go inside to the other. I am sure by now Jack es starting to vorry about you da," North said as he turned the pooka towards the door.

"Suppose yer right, Jackie is probably wonderin' where I've gone off ta," Bunny said as he started towards the door. When North made no attempt to follow he turned back "well ain'tcha gonna come in," Bunny question.

"In minute, I left someting out here that I must find first," North said waving Bunny off. Bunny raised an eyebrow but shook it off. If North wanted to stand out in the cold to look for something he'd let him. Right now he had more important matter namely Jack.

North waited until Bunny had gone in and was no longer within hearing range before turning back and looking up at the moon. Something Bunny had said made North realize something. Jack's magic should have been enough to prevent the miscarraige, but it hadn't meaning tother had to be other factors at play. Namely one person in particular. It took a great deal of magic to over power another's in such a way, and he knew of only one being capabible of such magic.

"You best have good reason for causing such heart break," North said in anger "I vill not tell them the truth dis time, but I varn you do dis again and I vill not hide the truth a second time. They both deserve the family you have denied them," North said keeping his anger from getting the better of him. With that sainone turned to go inside.

The moon watched him go without a word, and when he was once again inside the walls of Santoff Claussen the moon seemed to sigh.

_Trust me my old friend the concquences for allowing Jack to kits this time was far too high a price._

**Author's note:**

**Ok so now you know that Manny is the one responsible for the miscarraige. Not sure if I want to go into much more detail on that cause at the moment I think I have taken this line as far as I can. I'll let you guys be the judge on that one. I have several other ideas I wanna explore so for now I'll leave the subject of Bunny and Jack having kits for future chapters. If you have any ideas for future chapter I'm all ears. Sorry for this chapter being later than usual but its been a littl crazy around my house. I haven't had the quite time to work. Please tell me whatcha think by leaving a review. I'm always open to feed back. Until next time...**


	13. Old Fears New Nightmares

_Bunny raced throught the fields cutting through fearlings that dared to get in his way. His mind only focused on one thing and one thing only. His mate he had to find his mate. Around him he could hear the screams of his people as they were slaughtered. The smoke from his burning village reaching high into the sky blocking the sun from view. The coppery smell of blood and sickening of burning flesh and fur filled the air. None of this stopped or slowed him. The longer it took him to reach his mate the greater the chance he had of loosing him._

_Bunny broke through the tall grass and at last the burrow he shared with his mate came into sight. In that moment his blood ran cold as the percing scream of his mate filled the air. He pushed his body to go faster than he thought was possible ignoring the burning sensation in his muscles. The closer he came he was able to see more clearly the damage inflicted on the dwelling by the fearlings. Smoke was starting to rise out of the broken windows._

_In a matter of moments Bunny had reached the burrow and without a second thought rushed into the burning den. He paused a moment to try to figure where his mate was. A small whimper drew him to hall and into the bedroom. Upon reaching the room the pooka's eyes grew wide in front of wasn't Xandria who stood before him. No before him now was Jack. Jack who looked to be several months pregnant stood in the grasp of the shadowy figure of the fearling. Long boney looking arms wrapped him keeping him from running away. One held his arms to his side while the other held his neck firmly. All the while Jack stood trembling absolutely terrified of what would happen next._

_Lowering himself to the ground Bunny let a ferral growl escape his throat as he ready himself to pounce. However before Bunny could do much as twich a muscle the shade gave and evil grin and with a swift fluid motion snapped Jack neck before letting him go allowing him to crump to the ground. The shade melted into the shadows as Bunny let out a horrified scream. He leaped to his mate's side just barely catching him before he hit the ground. _

_'Jackie,' Bunny whispered praying against odds that he might still be alive. But at las he wasn't. His eyes stared emptyly back at him through half lids. His body laying limply in his arms 'no, no this isn't right, it wasn't suppose ta be ya. Didn't happen this way,' Bunny said in a quite whisper. He didn't try to hold back the sobs that tore themselves from his throat. It was only when he started coughing that he realized he needed to get out. Pulling Jack's limp form close to his chest. He was about to leave when a dark maniacal laugh stopped him in his tracks. He knew that laugh._

_'Pitch show yourself yer self ya filthy mongrel,' Bunny hissed his grief being over powered by his rising anger. The laugh only continued._

_'What makes you so sure I'm Pitch,' the voice asks smoothly. _

_'If yer not Pitch than who the bloody hell are ya,' Bunny demanded angerly._

_'Patience rabbit, all in good time,' the voice said. Bunny saw movement from the cornner of his eye. Turning to see what it was he failed to see the shadow that had been creeping to him waiting for the moment when he was distracted. When his head was turned it leaped forward snatching Jack's body from his arms._

_'NOOOOOOO!' Bunny screamed turn back and leaping to the shade that held the body of his now dead mate._

_"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Bunny howled as he shot up looking franticlly around for any sign of Jack. It took him a moment to realize that it had all been a dream. And even longer before he could calm his breathing to a normal level. He look to the place beside him where Jack should be, but it was empty. At first he panicked before remembering it was late September and leaving only a week before he would wake from his hibernation. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he checked to make sure Jack was alright. He climbed out of bed and began to make his way to where Jack slept.

It was a special room Bunny had created for the winter spirit for when he had to hibernate. It was located deep in the inner structure of the burrow. Bunny had used his most powerful protection spells when he had created the room. In so doing so he made it so that no one who ment harm could enter, nor could anyone enter without his knowledge. The spells that protected the room would also keep him safe from other dangers such as fire. He had taken into account every possible danger when creating the room as well as every need. This room allowed Jack to be one with the earth keeping it the perfect temperature for the slumbering spirit. It was cold in the room but, not cold enough Bunny couldn't stand it. On restless nights such as these when Jack hibernated Bunny would find a place near where he slept to curl up and sleep. Just being in his mates presence was enough to calm him enough to where he would be able to find the sweet bliss that a restfully sleep offered. It didn't hurt that the protection charms warded of unpleasant dreams.

When Bunny reached the room he let out a sigh of relief to see that Jack was unharmed. With that thought Bunny made his way into the room and over to the bed. Most night it would be just enough to be in his presence, but tonight wasn't one of those nights. He needed to hold him to reassure himself that this was real and not a dream. He had dreampt many times of the night his pregnant first mate had been murdered, but this was the first night it had been Jack in Xandria's place. It didn't take a whole lot of though to realize why that dream terrified him so. He was afraid to lose Jack the same way he had lost Xandria. Hell he was afraid to loss Jack period.

Bunny climbed into the bed and curled himself protectively around Jack.

"Don't worry Snowflake I'll protect ya," Bunny whispered to himself to the point it was inaudible to the human ear. With those words Bunny allowed himself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's note:**

**Ok first off I'd like to say this chapter was inspired by several other stories that I have read so if you recognize an something that you have seen in another story that is why. I would say which ones but to be honest I can't remember their names. My Brian is screaming at me to sleep. I have a job interview that I need to prepare for so I'll end the chapter here.**

**Second this idea popped into my head out of know where and just had to write it down. I have been wanting to add some new villains for a while now but for the life of me couldn't figure out how. So when I started to write this chapter he just popped himself in there. Don't worry you'll find out who he is soon enough. I have idea but I'm not sure if I want it to be an arch or just start a whole new story all together. Anyways I'll try to write another fluffy chapter soon cause my mind is getting tired of the angst. And I really don't want to write anything tragic at the moment though I have plenty of those stored up in my head that keep playing like a broken record.**

**Like alway please leave a and tell me what you think. Reviews give me motivation to update sooner. Until next time...**


	14. Time For A Vacation

"Hurry up already Jackie or we're gonna be late," Bunny called from the living room. He couldn't help but smile. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what took so long for Jack to get ready.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jack said as he entered from the hallway "keep your shirt on I'm ready," Jack said grabbing his staff.

"I ain't wearing a shirt mate," Bunny replied with a small smile. Jack only rolled his eyes as he returned the smile.

"Whatever, I thought you said we were gonna be late," Jack asked as he crossed the room to where he now stood by Bunny.

"Finally," Bunny said drawing Jack into a tight embrace as he prepared to open a tunnel to the pole. With a couple taps of his foot they were off.

* * *

The couple arrived a few minutes later in the globe room of the pole to find the other three already there.

"Ah Jack, Bunny you made it," North boomed the moment the two arrived.

"Sorry we're late mate, Jackie over here took forever ta get ready," Bunny said as he let go of Jack. At first Jack shot Bunny a glare for blaming there tardiness on him before an idea popped into his head.

"What can I say I was distracted," Jack said with a suggestive smirk.

Bunny's eye grew wide out of surprise from Jack's statement. He had been expecting Jack to say anything but that. He pressed his ears back slightly in embarrasment as the other guardian's fought to suppress their laughter.

"You are so gonna pay for that one Frostbite," whispered Bunny into Jack's ear.

"Oh I look forward to it," Jack said in the same suggestive tone though this time at a lower volume. If Bunny had something further to say on the matter he didn't get the chance to voice it for in just in that moment North silenced any further comments by clearing his throat.

"As entertaining as dis maybe ve have other matters to discuss aside from what Bunny and Jack do in their private time," North said causing the couple to blush voliently. This in turned caused another round of giggles from the others.

* * *

After they we're finally able to calm down the Guardians gathered around the large wooden table that sat in the center of the meeting room. Following the usual pattern of their monthly meeting each gave a report of how their work was. Each Guardian save Jack gave a full and detail report for the sole purpose of bringing the youngest up to speed. For once Jack paid carful attention to each wanting to learn what had transpired in his absence. Though he knew had anything major had happen Bunny would have informed him immediately he still wanted to makshiver he was fully aware of what was going on with the other.

The meeting finally concluded itself after about an hour and a half due to the fact that this was the only meeting that was every really taken seriously. Now that they had finished with their official buisness it was time for them to relax and enjoy eachother's company. Jack once again playing catch up on the other's lives outside othiereir work. North talked a little of the designs he had created for Christmas next month. Tooth about her travels collecting teeth. Sandy about dreams. Bunny didn't say much already having caught Jack up on what he had done during the last few months. It was when they all felt that Jack had been properly caught up on the past months events that thing fell into their usual form. North poking fun of Easter just to get a rise from Bunny. Tooth awing over Jack's teeth. While Sandy watched it all.

"Hey guys," Tooth said drawing all of their attention to her.

"Yeah Tooth," Jack asked.

"I had a though, it's been awhile since we've done anything as a family," Tooth said getting a few curious looks from the others.

"What do ya mean we get together at least once a month," Bunny saidwondering where she was going with this.

"I meant outside of our Guardian meetings," Tooth said rolling her eyes a little "when was the last time we went out and did something as a family," Tooth asked. Bunny opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it again. He couldn't remember when was the last time they had a family outing?

"That's my point it has been forever since we had any kind of family time that wasn't in some way related to our work as Guardians," Tooth said.

"Vhat is dat you suggesting Tooth," North asked not sure what the fairy was about to suggest.

"I was thinking that we all take a couple of days this coming summer to spend time as a family," Tooth said getting a little excited.

"You are suggesting a vacation," Jack said with a slight smile. He liked the idea of spending time with the other as a family. After all he had to admit Tooth had a point they hadn't spent too much time out side of their work with one and other at least not as a group.

"Yes exactly," Tooth answered with an even larger smile.

"It sounds like it would be fun," Jack said turning to Bunny with an eager smile "what do you say Cottontail." Bunny took one look at his mate's smile and any arguments that he could of had faded. He could never say no to that smile especially if he knew it would make him happy.

"Ah what the hell why not," Bunny said shooting a look over to North "you in North," the man let out a laugh.

"Da, it would be fun no," North said taking in the smile that grew on both Tooth and Jack's faces "Sandy how bout you," North asked turning to the little golden man. Sandy gave two thumbs up ashiss way of agreeing with them.

"So it's settled this summer we will go on a vacation," Tooth asked tdo double check that they all understand. They nodded which cause Tooth to get all excited.

Before Tooth could go off on what they should do Bunny shot North a look as if to say '_This is gonna be interesting'_ to which North only nodded.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update. The last week was a little crazy. That and it seemed that I had a headache that didn't want to leave. Anyways writing this chapter made me realize I am better suited for the more angsty chapters, but I wanted to write something with a bit of fluff so that is part of the hold up. Anywho I am leavinga you up with the vote as to what the Guardians should do for a vacation. Well I guess it would be more of sending me suggestions rather than a vote cause at the moment I'm not sure what they should do. Anyway leave me a review with your suggesting or send me a PM. Until next time...**


	15. A Happy Surprise

Jack sat waiting in North office as he waited for the old Cossack to return. He had come seeking help for making Bunny's Christmas present, and as luck would have just as he arrived there had been some crisis in the workshop that required North's attention. He didn't mind though understanding that with Christmas less than three weeks away his attention would be scattered. That and he could use the time away from Bunny. He loved the pooka dearly but he just seemed to find his presence a little over whelming. After little more than a month of having awaken from hibernation Bunny had been constantly with him. This being the first time he had been away from his mate he intended to make the most of it.

Jack's train of thought was broken as North came barging through the door. He was followed by several yeties waving clipboards and other papers in need of his signature.

"Yes, yes I these have these looked at later," North said as he waved them off closing the door befofor turning back to Jack " ah now vhere vere ve," North asked trying to remember the reason for the winter spirit's visit. Jack let out a small giggle.

"You said you would help me with Bunny's Chirstmas present," Jack reminded.

"Of course," North boomed recalling Jack's request from the last meeting "now vhat es et you have in mind," North asked as he snatched up a plate of cookies "would you care for cookie," North asked knowing the boy's fondness for the treat.

"No thanks," Jack said placing a hand over his stomach "not really all that hungry."

"Sure they are fresh," North asked. Jack never refused cookies when offered.

"I'm sure, besides my stomach is a little queasy," Jack said shyly.

"Are you alright," North asked a little concern.

"I'm fine it probably my stomach disagreeing with Bunny's carrot cake," Jack said with a slight smile to try and relieve some of North worry.

"Da, es et most likely nothing. Especially if et es Bunny's cooking you have been eating," North boomed laughing at the thought of the pooka in the kitchen "Bunny es talented artist but terrible cook no." Jack smile nodding in agreement.

"Speaking of Bunny we should get to work. I say we only have a couple of more hours before he comes looking for me," Jack said changing the subject.

"You are right, must get to work so we can finish before Bunny finds out." North declared not think anymore of Jack's earlier comment.

* * *

North and Jack had been working on Bunny's gift for the better part of the afternoon when Jack suddenly stops working. North looks up from the enchantment he was working on.

"Es everything ok Jack," North asked. Jack looks at him as if he is going to answer when his eyes grew wide. Before North could question him Jack shoots into the adjoining bathroom firmly slamming the door behind him. Momments later North can hear the sound of vomiting come from inside the. In the next moment North was up and knocking on the door asking the winter spirit if he was okay.

"Jack, are you alright in there," North asked in between knocks. For several moment his only response was the sound of retching and then silence "Jack are you aright, can I come in?" When he didn't receive answer right away North consider going and getting Bunny. Just as he was about to leave to fetch the pooka he heard Jack call his name. He took it as his cue to enter. Pushing the door open he found Jack sitting with his back to the wall. His head leaned back against the wall.

"You know I'm starting to think it is more than just Bunny's carrot cake that is bothering me," Jack joked weakly. Though North was concerned for the boy's health he could not help the small smile. If Jack was still attempting to Joke then he wasn't in as bad a shape than he though.

"Come my boy ve vill get you to the infirmary and find outwhait et es that es making you sick," North said as he gently lifted the boy into his arms "and then I shall call Bunny."

"No," Jack said the moment North mentioned Bunny.

"Vhy not," North asked a little confused "es every thing alright between you and Bunny."

"Yes, it is just when he hears that I'm not feeling well he get all...fussy," Jack hesitated to find the right word. North let out a sigh he knew what Jack meant. Bunny did have a habit of going overboard when it came to Jack feeling under the weather.

"Very vell, I shall make you deal. Ve vill go to infirmary and find out vhat et es that ales you and if et es nothing then dis shall remain between us if not you vill tell Bunny da," North asked making sure he was understood. Jack weight the his options at the moment before finally nodding.

* * *

Jack sat on one of the infirmary beds as he waited for the test results. It had been a little more than an hour since they had arrived and North had set about taking samples to run a number of tests. He was starting to get frustrated at having to wait so long but knew there was nothing he could do to hurry things along. North was sitting in a chair by the bed tinkering with the watch they had been working on before all this started. Jack was about to say something when a series of beeps signaled the test results arrival.

"Ah," North said jumping out to grab the print out. He read over the results carefully before a huge smile covered his face.

"Well?" Jack asked when the elder guardian didn't say anything.

"Vell nothing you are health as horse," North said his smile not once faultering.

"The what was making me sick," Jack asked slightly confused. It was one thing to have an upset stomache it was another thing entirely to be throwing up.

"If I had to make a guess I vould say de cause vould be de kit," North said never lossing the smile.

"The kit, that would make sence," Jack said before he realized what he had just said "the kit are you say that I'm..." Jack asked trying to grasp what North had just said.

"Da that es exactly vhat I em saying. Congradulations Jack you are pregnant," North bellowed trying to contain his excitement "vait until Bunny hears news." Jack who was still processing the new had yet to consider telling Bunny. He could almost see the pooka's reaction. It was then that an idea pop into his he.

"Hey North could you do me a favor," Jack asked interrupting the details that needed to be address.

"Anything," North said still smiling.

"Could you keep this in between," Jack asked earning a look of shock from the Cossack.

"Vhy vould you want to keep such wonderful new a secret," North question. Jack gave him a mischievous smile that seemed to say that he had plan.

"Well with Chirstmas only a few weeks away and winter in two. There are a few things I need to do before I subject myself to Bunny's constant worrying. Besides it would make for a great Chirstmas present don't you think," Jack said keeping his smile firmly in place. North couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"Very vell, I shall not say anything," North said smiling "so long as you come for regular check ups and do not do anything that too strenuous," North said his voice taking on a more serious tone. Jack's smile softened slightly knowing that it was something he had been expecting.

"Deal."

**Authors note:**

**I so wasn't planning on taking this in this direction so soon, but it just took on a life of it's own. But as I was working on this chapter I saw it just seemed to fit. Beside I think that this is exactly something Jack would do. Anyways leave reviews and let me know what you think. And I'll leave it up to you as to the out come of this pregnancy. Until next time...**


	16. Twas The Night Before Chirstmas Part 1

It was two days before Christmas and Bunny found himself in North's office hoping to have a word with him. Bunny for the life of him couldn't figure out why Jack seemed to be avoiding him. Over the last three weeks he had seen his mate only a hand full of times, and even then it was short lived before the winter spirit was off again. At first he had assumed it was due to the fact winter was fast approaching, but when he tried to talk to him Jack seem as if he had better things to do than spare him the time of day. On the nights Jack spent the night in the Warren he was up and out the door before Bunny would rise and did not return until long after he had went to bed. However he seemed to be spending more and more time either at the pole or spreading winter and staying away from the Warren altogether. For the life of him he could not figure out what he could have done to make Jack act this way, and it was becoming hard not to assum the worst case scenario for Jack behavior.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and two voices. He turned to see North and Jack standing in the doorway.

"Bunny," Jack said sounding both surprise and excited to see him. Before Bunny could say anything he found himself enveloped into a hug that had taken him by complete surprise. When at last they broke apart "it is so good to see you. What brings you too the pole a day early?" Jack asked.

"Well actually I came to see North," Bunny said looking over Jack's shoulder to where the guardian of wonder stood.

"Oh," Jack said letting his smile fall a little bit.

"But if ya gotta moment I'd like ta spend a little time withcha. It's been awhile since we have been able ta spend any time with one in other," Bunny added quickly watching as Jack's smile brighten again.

"Sounds great, well I'll let you two talk while I go take care of a few thing okay," Jack asked excitedly. Bunny returned the smile feeling a little of his anxiety melt away.

"Sounds great," Bunny said happily.

"Good so I'll meet up with you later 'kay," Jack confirmed just as the window blew open. The wind carried a piece of parchment looking paper to the winter spirit who caught it with ease. Jack made quick work of breaking the seal and began to read. As he read the paper his smile began to fall.

"What is it love," Bunny asked.

"I'm so sorry Bunny," Jack said half heartedly "I can't see you later today. Mother Nature has called for an emergency council. She has demanded all season bring spirits to gather at once." Bunny could hear a small amount of worry in his mate's voice.

"What does that mean," Bunny asked a little concern. He knew that Nature only called meetings like this for urgent matters that could not wait until the annual meeting in summer.

"I don't know," Jack said sadly all traces of his earlier excitement gone.

"When will ya be back," Bunny asked unsure if he wanted the answer.

"I don't know, with any luck I'll be back in time to see North off tomorrow night," Jack said trying to give smiall smile.

"Go then," Bunny said nodding to the window. He did little to hide his disappointment.

"Are you sure," Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, Nature doesn't call these things unless something important. Besides if ya don't the shelia will have both ar ass," Bunny said trying to lighten the mood a little "beside I don't know 'bout ya but I'd like to spend the new year with m' beautiful mate," Bunny said earning himsfor a smile from said mate none off with ya before the shelia 'sides ta drag ya to the bloody meetin'." Jack smiled.

"Alright then," Jack said as he reach up giving Bunny a quick peck on the check "I promise I'll make it up to you," Jack said as he broke away and moved over to the window. Giving Bunny another smile and a wave to North Jack leapt out the window allowing the wind to catch him and carry him off.

* * *

Bunny remaind staring at the spot Jack had just been for several moments before the sound of North clearing his throat caught his attention. He looked over to the old Cossack with a slight dumbfounded look momentarily forgetting his reason for his visit.

"Vell, vhat es et you vish to speak about," North asked reminding the pooka.

"Oh right, well ya see actually its Jack I came ta talk ta ya 'bout," Bunny said as he turned to face the him.

"Oh, and vhy vould that be," North asked a little surprised by the confession.

"It's his behavior lately," Bunny replied not really sure how to word his concern "he just seems like he's distancing himself from me, when we're tagether it seems like he rather be anywhere else but there and that's if we can spend time with each other. But for the most part he just seems to be avoiding me. Most of the time lately I've been able to catch him he finds away to sneak off to do moon knows what. It's starting to worry me North what if...," Bunny cut himself off not wanting to finish the sentence let alone the thought.

"Vhat ef vhat," North asked concern by his friend's words. He knew Jack had been trying to stay away from Bunny to keep him from figuring out that he was pregnant. In the last week alone Jack had started to have mood swings that had caused several yeties to nearly break out into a fist fight. Had Bunny been their he would have easily been able to of figured out what was going on.

"What if 'e thinkin' of leavin' me," Bunny asked hating himself for even thinking it. North looked at him astonished that Bunny had even considered that as a reason for Jack's behavior.

"Vhat," North asked seeking some sort of clarification "how could you even think such ting. Jack loves you deeply. He just has lot on mind as of late," North said trying his best to reassure him without revealing the real reason behind Jack's actions.

"What could 'e possible have on 'is mind that 'e can't tell me 'is mate 'bout," Bunny asked raising his voice.

" ...," North was at a lose how could he put his friend's fears to rest without telling the truth. The hesitation North gave in answering was enough to raise Bunny's suspicions.

"Do ya know what's goin' on," Bunny asked. When he reived no answer he became frustrated "if ya know whats buggin' 'im then just tell me already," Bunny demaned. North didn't know what to say he had been caught red handed. He needed to say something that would both answer and still have the pooka guessing. North let out a heavy sigh.

"Bunny you and I have been friends for long time no," North asked earning a nod from the pooka "and Jack es like son to me no," again Bunny nodded "et es for dis reason you but have put your trust in me. And dat es something I take very seriously. What you ask of me es to break Jack's trust and tell you," North said sounding as if he were speaking in riddles. Bunny eyed North suspiciously he knew what to other was doing. He was trying to talk circles around to where he would eventually have Bunny agreeing that it was better if he was not told the truth.

"North cut the crap and give me a straight answer. What is Jack keeping' from me?" North looked at Bunny knowing there were few options open to him. Bunny now knew that he knew and was not telling him.

"Bunny even if Jack had not asked me to not tell you I would still not tell you. What Jack has yet to say or do is something that should come from him and not me," North said making it clear that Bunny would not change his mind on the matter. Bunny sighed knowing he had lost this argument.

"Can you at least tell me if it is good or bad," Bunny asked still trying to get as much out of North as he could. North gave a knowing smile.

"Es matter of opinion," North said flattly not allowing his own emotion of the matter show. Bunny sighed in frustration he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Then can ya at least tell me how it is ya found out," Bunny asked.

North looked at him not sure if it was a question that he should answer or not. He was about to answer when the door slammed open.

"How many times must I tell you to knock," North shouted as the yetie responsible entered. Any further protest were silenced by the gargle "de elves did what," North shouted as he sprang from his chair and rushed out of the room. His conversation with Bunny forgotten.

Bunny let out another frustrated sigh. He knew that all chances of getting answers had gone out the door. There was no telling when North would have another spare moment until after he made his deliveries. He would just have to wait until Jack turned and with any luck would finally find out what was going on.

**Author's notes:**

**Well this sorta took a completely different tone then what I had planned. I thought that in order for Jack to hide the pregnancy he would put a fair amount of distance between himself and Bunny. The only problem is Jack didn't consider how this would effect Bunny. But Christmas is in less than two days so let hope Bunny can last that long cause to be honest I have no idea what is going to happen next. Anywho please review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	17. Twas The Night Before Chiestmas Part 2

Bunny stood pacing in front of the fireplace. North would return from delivering presents in a few hours. But what had Bunny pacing was the fact Jack had yet to return. Had said he'd be back in time to see North off or at least try but when it came time for the Guardian of wonder to depart Jack still hadn't returned. Now bunny was worried not knowing what could keep a council meeting running so long.

"Bunny calm down, I'm sure everything is fine. Otherwise we would have heard something by now," Tooth said trying to calm the pooka's worries. She knew only part of what had happen over the last three weeks. She knew that Jack was being secertive but didn't know why. She knew it was starting to worry Bunny. She also knew of the emergency season council that had been called two days ago. As well of the fact that Jack had been summoned and had yet to return.

"I know Tooth its just with everything that has been happenin' lately," Bunny said rubbing the back of his neck "guess the stress of it all gettin' ta me." Bunny said letting out a heavy sigh. He looked over to her and was about to say something else when a portal open just off to his right. In another moment it disappeared leaving Jack standing in its wake.

"Jack!" Tooth greeted happily flying over to give him a hug.

"Hey Tooth," Jack said returning the hug. When she at last let go he look over to Bunny who had closed the distance between them quickly scooping Jack up into a hug "hey there Cottontail," Jack teased as Bunny nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I missed ya," Bunny said in a low voice that only Jack could hear.

"I missed you to," Jack replied his voice taking on a more affectionate tone. Bunny held the hug for several minute relishing the feeling of holding his mate in his arms. When Bunny tried to break the hug he notice Jack was leaning rather heavily against him. When he look down he saw that Jack had fallen into a peaceful slumber. He smile before looking over to Tooth and Sandy.

"Go we'll wake you two when North gets back," Tooth said with a smill. Sandy nodded his agreement. Without another word Bunny gathered Jack carefully in his arms and turned to take him to there room.

When he reached the door he pushed it open and closed softly behind him after entering. Making his way to the bed he laid Jack gently on the bed before curling up next to him. Though he wanted the answers that only Jack could give him for now was content have him in his arms.

* * *

When Jack woke it was to the feeling of being surrounded by warmth. It took him a moment to remember why he would feel so warm while being at the pole he had fallen asleep in his Bunny's arms. Drawing the conclusion that Bunny had taken him to bed Jack curled closer into the furry warmth.

Bunny awoke to the feeling of his mate stirring in his arms. He looked down at the winter spirit who appeared to trying to go back to sleep. He couldn't help but smile at sight.

"Mornin' sleepy head," Bunny said softly nuzzling his mate's temple.

"Five more minute Aster," Jack mumbled sleepily. Bunny couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Snowflake but we gotta get up. North should be back soon if 'e isn't already. 'Side I wanna talk ta ya 'fore things get crazy," Bunny said gently nudging Jack slightly.

"Talk about what," Jack asked after a moment of silence. It was clear that he was half asleep.

"About why ya have been avoidin' me the last month," Bunny said a little more seriously.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Jack said yawning into Bunny's fur "just been really busy."

"With what, your never this busy," Bunny asked.

"Just stuff," Jack said simply like it was no big deal. Bunny wanted to say more but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Bunny called having an idea who was at the door. A moment later Tooth poked her head in.

"Oh good your awake," Tooth sang happily "we're ready to open pesents," she said giggling at how fast Jack head perked up.

"Presents," Jack asked for confirmation.

"Yes presents," Tooth said with a giggle "we're all waiting for you two," and with that she left.

Jack turned to Bunny with a huge mischivious grin "lets go," Jack said as he sqrimed out of Bunny's arms.

"Hold up there mate," Bunny said grabbing hold of the winter spirit once more "we're not finished with this conversation just yet, and we're not going anywhere until you tell me what you've been doin' lately." Jack looked back at him for a moment as if calculating his next move before sigh.

"If ya must know this last month I've been working on your Christmas present," Jack said wiggling out of Bunny's grip once more before turning to start pulling him along "now come on," Jack said pulling Bunny to his feet. Bunny followed curious to what Jack could have gotten him that would take so much of his time.

* * *

The Guardians all sat gathered around the Chirstmas tree opening presents. Sandy had been the frist to go handing out small wrapped boxes containing dream charms crafted specific for each one of them. He was followed by Tooth who gave her usual toothbrushes and floss along with something more personal to each. Next was North who gave each a snowglobe. What made these snowglobes diffrenet were the fact that they were smaller and could be use multiple times. Then it was Bunny's turn who gave each an intragietly carved eggs. The one he gave to Jack was of the pair sitting together in the Warren.

Finally it came down to Jack. He gathered the remianing packages from under the tree and began to hand them out one by one. He took his time saving Bunny's for last before reclaiming his spot beside him. He watched as each of them opened their gift. Sandy had a photo album that beautifully decorated with images of some of his more well known dreams that came to life the moment it was touched. Tooth and North recieved similar albums that were decorated accordingly. In the box Jack gave to Bunny was a pocket watch. It was intragietly engraved with images of snowflakes and easter eggs. The watch face was crafted from mother of pearl the numbers embossed silver. The hands looked as if they were from firey black opal. But what really caught Bunny's attention was the inside of the cover looked to be made to hold a picture.

"Looks likes somethin' 'suppose ta go here," Bunny said as he admired the craftmenship of the piece.

"Can't get anything passed you can I Cottontail," Jack said with a knowing smile "I thought about puttin one in but decided against it cause I knew you put in a different one." Jack said his smile never once faultering. Bunny looked up at him confussed.

"Oh and why is that, I'm sure ya could of found a suitable one," Bunny said knowing if anyone could find a good picture for it, it would be Jack.

"Because all the photos we have are missing something," Jack said his words only serving to further confuse the pooka.

"And what is that," Bunny asked wanting clarification. He had absolutly no idea what Jack was talking about, but he could tell that Jack was enjoying every moment of his confussion.

Jack leaned closer to Bunny so that his entire boby was facing him. He took one of his paws in one hand and placed it on his stomach covering it with both hands. As he did this he looked up to meet Bunny's eyes.

"They are missing this," Jack said softly his smile bright. Bunny looked at Jack for a moment not sure what he was talking about. Then it dawned on him as clear as day what Jack was trying to tell him.

"Are ya tellin' me that we're gonna have a kit," Bunny asked softly afraid that he might have miss understood. If at all possible the smile Jack had doubled in size as he nodded his head excitedly. With Jack's confirmation Bunny felt a wave of pure joy rush through him. Acting on that feeling he scooped Jack into his pulling him into a hug "we're gonna have a kit," Bunny practically shouted. There was no use hiding his excitment as he became more and more aware of what he had just been told. He wanted to ask so many questions but he just couldn't bring himself to ask any of them. He was just too excited so he settled for the next best thing.

"I love you so much," Bunny whispered lovingly into Jack's ear when at last he could find his voice.

"And I love you," Jack answered just as lovingly

* * *

When everything calmed down and Bunny was finally able to pry Tooth away from his mate he led Jack to one of the balcony. Unlike the one North had found him on months ago this one was enclosed and well heated. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So I take it you still want that talk," Jack asked breaking the silence.

"Yep," Bunny said popping the p a little "though I think I kinda understand now why ya been avoiding me lately," Bunny said his voice gentle and understanding.

"Really," Jack asked "and why is that."

"Ya didn't want me findin out till taday," Bunny replied.

"Well your only half right on that one. Its true that I didn't want you finding out today, but the major reason why I didn't tell you was because I had to make arrangments for the other winter spirits to handle winter this year. Trying to carry out my responssiblies as the main winter spirit would put the kit in too much danger. I though everything had been taken care of until Nature had sent that summon, and was afraid the others couldn't handle things. If that would have been the case I would of had to have lent a hand regardless of the danger it would have brought the kit. Luckly that wasn't the case Nature was making sure the transition of winter from fall had happened smoothly because I had not been apart of it for once. The plans and arrangments for me to have this winter off had been so rushed Nature had to make sure the balance between the seasons was intact. In truth the meeting shouldn't have lasted as long as it did if Summer and Autume hadn't started arguing,"Jack said laugh at the thought though his smile had dimmed a little.

Bunny was starting to see how hard the last few weeks had really been on him "then why didn't ya just tell me what was goin' on. I coulda helped," Bunny asked not liking the idea of his mate being so stressed in his condition.

"Because one I didn't want you worrying about me every time I left your sight, and two passed moral support there really wasn't anything you could have help with," Jack said his voice sadder then it had been.

"Jackie ya alright," Bunny asked tightening his embrace around Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine it just for the first time in almost five hundred year winter isn't my responssiblity and I'm not sure how to feel about it," Jack confessed sounding slightly lost. Bunny's heart broke a little. He hate the fact his mate was feeling this way.

"Well I have an idea. Right now I would say you should feel relief because from now until August you can focus solely on makin' sure the kit is safe and healthy," Bunny said trying to cheer him up as well as trying to give him a new purpose. He could feel Jack laugh silently in his arms.

"Your right I should focus on the kit and not winter, but a part of me is still gonna miss it," Jack said a little happier.

"I'd be surpise if ya didn't cause winter is a part of who ya are," Bunny said "besides this is only one winter its not like your giving up every winter here after." Jack lean back so that he could look Bunny in the eyes.

"What would I do with out you," Jack asked his smile back.

"If I had ta guess I'd say that ya'd be given North hell," Bunny said half joking half serious. Jack laughed at the thought.

"So ya been givin' thought to names," Bunny asked after amoment of silence. Jack looked at him with another one of his mischivious smiles.

"How about Nicholic," Jack said with a slight laugh.

"Hell no," Bunny all but shouted.

**Author note: **

**Loved writing this chapter. There not much I have to say about this chapter. However I'm asking for your opinions about Jack's pregnancy. More specifily how many should he have, whether they are boy or girl, and most importantly names. Please review. Until next time...**


	18. Twas The Night Before Christmas Part 3

As Bunny and Jack sat talking out on the balcony they were both unaware of the purple eyes that watch from the distance. Nor were they aware that their conversation was being listened to by said purple eyes. When the conversation turned from important details to more minor ones the eyes melted back into the shadows without ever once alerting the couple of its presence.

The eyes traveled through the shadows and across oceans until it found its way to a cavern somewhere close to Mount Ruapehu. It made its way deeper into the mountain before it reached an even larger cavern.

"Did you find what I wanted," a deep voice called as the eye entered to cavern. As if on cue the eyes moved from the shadows and into the dimly lit cavern allowing its body to form from the shadows it had used to concel itself. It took the form that of a minotaur type creature that seem both solid yet still intangable. Rather than speak it simply nodded and gave a harsh sounding grunt.

"Good," the voice said as its owner emerged from the shadow. The figure was tall and slender. It was clear that he was well built despite his lean frame. His eyes were a deep blood red that seemed as if they could see through you. His hair was black that when caught in the light had a red tent to it "show me what you have found," the figure demanded. With that the shadow creature jumped into the air forming a sphere like portal that showed the figure what it had seen. As he watch and listened to the scene that played before him an evil grin spread rapidly over his features.

"So it has finally happened, the winter spirit has finally conceived," he said in a calculating voice.

"Soon we shall have the child born of winter," another voice called as he to emerged from the shadows.

"But Achus what if the magic of the child he carries is not of winter. If we reveal ourselves and the child is of spring all our planning will be ruined," the other questioned.

"You worry too much Phobos. Besides the aura of the winter spirit tells that at least one of the children's magic will be of winter by nature," Achus stated flatly.

"He carries more than one," Phobos asked his intrested peeked.

"Yes, how many I cannot be sure of but at least one is winter."

"And once we have the child what of the mother," Phobos asked.

"I'm certain Keres would be thrilled to have a new play thing," Achus said a curl smile covering his face.

"And the pooka, I doubt he will let us take his mate and kits," Phobos asked wanting to know more of Achus's plan.

"What happens to him is of little consequence. If he gets in our way we shall do away with him just as we will his mate," with that said Achus turned and disappeared into the shadows "for now however we watch and make sure the kits are worth the effort before we act," Achus called from the shadows.

Phobos turned back to the portal and watched it for a moment longer before dismissed it with a wave of his hand. The creature that had created it returned to its former shape.

"Go keep watch over the winter spirit, but keep out of sight you must not be seen." With that the shadow creature was off. Phobos watched after it a minute before turning to the shadows and disappeared.

**Author's note:**

**You know it accured to me after I posted that I forgot a part of that last chapter. With pitch gone and locked away god knows where I needed a new villian or as my mind would have it several. So what is happening so far you have been introduced to Achus and Phobos. They are plotting to take the kits and kill Jack, but more specificly the one with winter magic. Why thats important I haven't figured out but I will. Bunny, Jack, and the other Guardians are still unaware the watchful eyes, but hopefully that will change soon. Anyways please review and let me know what you think cause it has been awhile since I have created my own characters. Until next time...**


	19. Sweet Little Miracles

Bunny sat with Jack in the infirmary of the Pole. It had been little more than a month since Jack had told Bunny putting Jack ruffly at the start of his third month. As things were they were there for Jack's weekly check-up. The pair sat waiting for North to return from atteneding to what ever the elves had managed to blow up. Bunny absentmindly painted one of his eggs while Jack dozed slightly. It wad one of those mornings where the only thing Jack want to do was sleep, but had gotten up to come to the pole for his check-up. An easy quite had fallen over the room.

The quite was only broken when the door bursted open to reveal a very jolly North. The sudden intrusion was enough to staredly Jack who let out a slight yelp before nearly falling off the bed. Fortunately Bunny's quick reflexes allowed him to catch his mate in time. When he was sure Jack was alright he shot a murderous glare over His shoulder to North.

"What the bloody 'ell were ya thinkin'," Bunny demanded trying his best not to raise his voice any more than needed. North rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"My apologies my friends, et vas not my intention to stardle you," North said in the more apoligedic voice he could muster. Bunny continued to glare and was about to say something more but was cut off by Jack placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine Aster," Jack said now having recovered from his inhale shock.

"But ya could of 'urt yaself and the kit," Bunny argued.

"But I didn't and that is the important thing. Besides it wasn't as if North had intended to scare me and you were able to catch me so no harm done," Jack said in a tone that left no room for argument. Bunny let out a defeated sigh no better than to argue with him. He gave North one more warning glare before stepping asided allowing North to step closer to Jack.

"Again my most sincere apologies," North said once more but was waved off by Jack.

"Forget about it," Jack said "whats done is done. Just be more careful in the furture. I doubt that I could do much to control Bunny if it happens again," Jack added in a joking manner.

"Da I vill be more careful in future," North said "now let us begin shall we," North asked earning a nod of approval from Jack.

"How have you been feeling," North asked as he set about gathering a few things.

"The usual tired, a little moody, nausues, and some cravings," Jack said as he listed his symptoms.

"And are you feeling any of those now," North asked going through his usual list of questions.

"Just feeling a little tired is all," Jack answered honestly.

"Vell nothing unusual their. Es normaly to feel tired in first few months," North said as he put on a pair of gloves "now vould you pleas remove your jacket," North asked. Jack grimiced slightly knowing what North was about to do but removed his jacket all the same. North was going to draw a blood sample to make sure everything was okay.

It was now that Bunny stepped forward to help. Though Jack didn't need the help he offered it all the same. It also gave him the excuse to be closer to him while North drew the blood. It was his least favorite part of these visits for the fact of how much the needle seemed to bother his mate.

With an alchole swab North wipe a area on the inside of Jack's right forearm. While North worked to take the blood sample Jack turned his head to Bunny. Burring his face deeper into the fur as he felt the prick of the needle. The whole experiance didn't last long before he felt North placing a bandage over where the needle pricked his skin.

"Its alright, its over, he's all done," Bunny cooed slightly comfirming that North was indeed finished. Jack looked up to meet Bunny's eyes with his own. A small reassuring smile adorned the pooka's face. He looked over to North who was lableing the small tube before moving to set it aside in a small refrigerator to test later.

"Now dat ve have dat taken care of let us move on shall ve," North asked once again earning a slight nod from the winter spirit. With that North pulled over a machine from the corner and place it close to the bed positioning the screen so that all three would be able to see. With that done North pulled out a bottle of blueish looking gel that he proceeded to squeeze over Jack's stomach.

The gel was pleasently cold against Jack skin. A welcomed feeling aganist his slightly warmer body. The appearen slight fever had worried both North and Bunny until Nature had calmed their fear by saying it was to be expected in the winter spirit. To be able to safely carry a child the would have spring magic Jack had to raise his body tempeature. It wasn't to high that it put Jack endanger. It did however effect his resistance to the cold. He was no longer able to spend hours upon hours out in the snow, and when given the choice he prefered to sit in front of the fire or be in the Warren rather than play in the cold. Though despite all of this Jack didn't mind thing that were slightly cold every once in a while.

North pushed the gel around with a small device that hook to the machine. As he did this he watched the screen intently. Both Bunny and Jack also watched the screen as North continued to stare at the screen. After several moments of silence North gave an excited laugh.

"Ah, deir et es," North said pointing to the black and white image on the screen "dere es your little one," North continued hearing Bunny whispher something softly to. North continued to stare at the image of his soon to be grandchild when he noticed something off about the image. His change in experssion must have shown.

"What's a matter," Bunny asked his voice full of concern at noticing North's change of expression. North said nothing as he continued to look at the image.

"Vell I'll be," North mummbled momentarily forgetting the other two in the room.

"North," Jack voice called out to him worriedly breaking through North's thoughts. North looked at them for a seconded before huge smile spread across his face.

"Dere is another one," North stated happily. At first both looked stund by the news.

"Really," Jack asked in a whisper. With a reafirming nod from North Jack looked up to Bunny whose momentary shock had been replace with a proud excited smile. Jack on the other hand felt as if he were being told he were pregnant all over again only this time Bunny was there to hear the news with him.

Off in the distance the shadow creature watched the comotion from the safety of the shadow. Its presence still completely unknown to the couple that it watch.

**Author's Note:**

**Well they haven't discovered the shadow creature watching them yet, but they did find out that Jack is carrying twins. I gave this chapter a lot of thought for the fact of whether I wanted to be another kit or two. It was also how they were going to find out that had me thinking. But the more I thought of it the more I wanted it to be during a check-up with Bunny there for support. I know Bunny wasn't too involved with Jack's last pregnancy, but after that experince and the fact he had just missed the first month. It would make sence that he would want to be there for Jack to both comfort and support him because even though Jack hasn't shown it yet he is still terrified of miscarring again. Anyways please review. Until next time...**


	20. What About Names

Bunny and Jack sat by the fire with Bunny's arms wrapped lovingly around Jack. Since North had told them that Jack was carrying twins Bunny couldn't stop kissing and hugging the winter spirit. At first Jack found it indearing but now it was starting wear on his patience.

"Enough already Aster," Jack trying to wiggle his way from the pooka's grasp.

"Sorry Jackie I can't help it. Not everyday I'm told ma mate is carryin' twins," Bunny saids nuzzling him once more before letting go. A smile still plasted firmly on his face. Jack tried to act annoyed but couldn't for the simple fact he was entering his third month and carrying twins no less.

"Well could you at least keep the cubbling to a minimum while we're still here at North's," Jack asked keeping his annoyed expression a moment longer before letting it turn into a mischivious grin "save it for when we're alone in the Warren."

At that Bunny started couldn't help but laugh at what Jack was suggesting "ya don't wanna cuddle but ya wanna have a go do ya," Bunny asked making sure that he was understaning him right. Liking where this conversation was going.

"You got a problem with that," Jack question jokingly "besides when was the last time we did it," Jack asked a little more seriously wrapping his arms around his Bunny's neck. Bunny thought for a moment. When had been the last time he thought as he counted back on the days.

"I'd say November," Bunny said with a pleasent smile at the thought of that night "it was a couple weeks after that ya started ta avoid me...," Bunny said his voice trailing off as his mind connected the dots. Jack just started laughing.

"Don't tell me your just now reaching that conclusion," Jack asked having an idea of what Bunny was thinking.

"Well no...it just...I never really thought 'bout it," Bunny stammered trying to find the right words. Jack rolled it his eye as an almost devious idea popped into his head. Keeping a staight face he pulled away from Bunny a little more.

"Ya know you really know how to kill the mood," Jack said keeping a staight face as he Bunny face fall from the meaning of the words.

"Aww come on Jackie it been over two months," Bunny whinned.

"Your point," Jack asked keeping the a straight face wanting to keep the game up for little longer. Besides he liked it when he could get Bunny to beg.

"My point it ain't right to go so long without bein' with one another," Bunny said nuzzling Jack's neck. He was pleading now hoping he could change his mate's mind. It was by this point Jack lost it an broke down laughing.

Bunny stopped nuzzling confussed for a moment before he realized what Jack had been doing "why you little," Bunny started before he was cut off.

"Aw come on Aster you got to admit it was a little funny," Jack asked in between laughs.

"Fer ya maybe, but it ain't right to tease me like that Jackie," Bunny huffed pulling away from him and turning to the fire to sulk. His ear falling against his head.

"Aww come on don't be that way. It was just a bit of fun," Jack said still amused. He walked over to sulking pooka he wrapped his arms around his waiste and rested hi head on his shoulder "besides I'd never tease you that way unless I planned on delivering," Jack adding giggling slightly at the way Bunny's ears shot up.

"Really," Bunny turning his head so was looking at Jack. He was really liking this conversation now.

"Really," Jack confirmed "I promise when we get back home we'll celeibrate by spending the rest of tonight and tomorrow in bed," added Jack. Earning a wide smile from his Bunny.

Any further comments were cut off however by the sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly. Jack immediately broke away from Bunny as they turn to see the other three guardians standing in the door way.

"Oh hey North, Tooth, Sandy when did you get here," Jack asked laughing nervously.

"Ummm just a few minutes ago, we thought we'd come tell you guys that dinner was ready," Tooth answer trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Okay, we'll be there in a moment," Jack said awkwardly.

Tooth smiled and nodded as she turned and started pushing the other two with her out the door. As they left they could hear Jack mumble something that was immediatly followed by a very loud grumble from Bunny.

Later when they were all seated and eating Tooth noticed how Bunny seem to be more affectionet towards Jack than usual. Like he had just been told that Jack was pregnant all over again.

"So Jack what where talking about celebrating earlier," Tooth ask ignoring the akwardness the question caused. Jack who had been taking a drink of water sprayed it everywhere while choking on it slightly. Bunny sending her a glare as he did what he could to help Jack.

"What," Jack asked when was able to speak again.

"Celebrate, you and Bunny were talking about celebrating something," Tooth reminded still ignoring how akward the conversation seem to be. She was just too curious of what they would have to celebrate.

"You didn't tell them," Jack asked directing his question to North.

"It es not my news to tell," North replied.

"Tell us what," Tooth asked.

Jack smiled forgetting his and Bunny's earlier. He looked over to Bunny who had the same smile.

"Should we tell them," Jack asked.

"Might as well, they'll find out eventually," Bunny said with a knowing smile "ya wanna do that honor or should I."

"Why don't you," Jack smile even bigger as he caught sight of Tooth's face. It was clear that the antisipation was killing her.

"Alright then," Bunny said as he stood and walked until he was standing behind Jack. Placing his hands on his shoulders he look from Tooth to Sandy who both looked equally eager to hear what they had to tell them "Jack is carrin' twins," Bunny announced proudly.

At first the room was quite before they were all deafen by the sound by Tooth squealing.

"That is wonderful," Tooth squealed "how long have you two known, oh, there are so many things we must discuss. The nursary is going to have to be redesigned now to accomidate the new kit. Do you know if they're both boys or girls or one of each. Wait do you still wanna be surprised. Oh and don't forget about names. You two have to pick out another one now. What names have you two been thinking of," Tooth was rambling so fast it was hard for everyone to keep up with the questions. They did however catch the last one clearly.

Bunny and Jack were both about to answer the question when they stopped. What were the names they were thinking about? They look at each other not sure how to answer the fairy's question.

"You have been thinking about names right," Tooth asked picking up on what they were thinking.

"Well...," Jack said shyly "we've thought about it but haven't really talked about it. Let alone decided anything," Jack continued not sure if he wanted to hear the fairy's reaction.

"What you haven't been talking about naming them," a little surprised. That had been one of the first thing Jack had started thinking of last time. Oh Tooth thought wondering if that was the reason Jack was hesitating in talking about names. For fear of accidently upsetting the winter spirit Tooth kept that question to herself. The last thing that needed to happen was Jack to become histeriacle and anger Bunny because of it. It was one thing when it was a random mood swing but when someone else caused it thats was when Bunny became upset. He was extremely protective of the winter spirit now more so than ever.

"'Side its not like we need a decission tomorrow," Bunny added "we got time to make this decission."

Tooth nodded they had a point it wasn't really all that big a deal that they hadn't decided on names yet "yeah you're right it isn't a big deal," Tooth agreed "but you can't fault me for being excited," Tooth said trying to lighten the mood a little. At this Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"True," Jack said smiling.

**Author's note:**

**Well this chapter didn't go like I had origainlly pictured. But I could just see Jack teasing Bunny so I really couldn't help myself in writing it. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. I am still looking for suggestions for names so if you have any you can either leave it in a review or send me a PM. Until next time...**


	21. Whats Lurking In The Shadows

Bunny stood by the fire as Tooth chatted endlessly with Jack about plans to expane the nursary. Despite his instance Tooth was convince it wasn't large enough for the two kits. Jack on the other hand wasn't sure whose side of the matter to take. Though at the currant moment he seemed to be leaning in favor of Bunny. It didn't matter what so ever what Jack decided on for the nursary. If he agreed with Tooth and it needed to be expanded he would do it. Just as soon as Easter was over. It was Febuaray after all and Easter was in March. As much as he wanted to drop his work and dote on Jack hand and foot he couldn't. The agreement the had made when they first gotten together prevented it. He was pushing it to come with Jack every week for his weekly check-ups.

"This material would make lovely curtains," Tooth's voice chimmed breaking Bunny from his thoughts.

"I don't know Tooth it looks rather girly. What if one or both are boys, no we'll keep the colors for either or. When they are born and they are both boys or girls then we'll talk about adding such touches alright," Jack asked though his tone said that he was not arguing the matter any futher.

"Fine," Tooth agreed sounding slightly deflated. Bunny couldn't help but laugh at the fairy's attempt to convince Jack of finding out what the twins would be before the are born.

"What so funny," Tooth asked turning to look as Bunny.

"'S nothin' just wonderin' when ya'll give up tryin' ta convince Jack ta find out what 'es 'avin," Bunny answered still chuckling.

"Probably up until their born," Jack said flipping through the paint samples. Tooth turned back to him not sure if she should laugh or be insulted.

"What ever lets just figure out how to arrang the nursary," Tooth said not wanting to argue the point any futher.

Bunny continued to a laugh even after he felt something tapping his arm. He looked down to see Sandy standing at his feet.

"'Ay Sandy," Bunny said as Sandy started to form images above his head "North wants ta see me," Bunny asked want to make sure he was interperating correctly.

A nod from the sandman confirmed.

"Do ya know what 'bout," Bunny asked.

Sandy seemed to hesitate in forming his next set of symbols that roughly translated to say 'well not exactly but it is important, and he needs to talk right away.'

Bunny frowned slightly but nodded anyways. Looking over to Jack with Tooth "'ay Jackie will ya be alright while I go 'ave a talk with North," Bunny asked. His only response was a wave as Jack listened to whateverr what Tooth was saying. Bunny rolled his eyes leave it to Tooth to distract Jack from the surrounding world.

* * *

Bunny followed Jack to the Globe room that was a couple of floors below. He was leaning over some charts spread over a table.

"Ay North," Bunny said drawing the Cossacks attention to him. The look on the other's face was enough to cause Bunny to pause "what is it," he asked concerned.

"The protection charms that I have set up around the Poles permeter were breached this evening," North said keeping his voice calm, but something in his tone only cause Bunny more concern.

"And," Bunny asked not letting his worry get the better of him before heard what the other had to say "its not like its the first time its happened. Its not like it wouldn't be the first false alarm except this isn't a false alarm is it," Bunny finished seeing the change in North's expression.

"No et was not," North stated "when yeties check out de disturbance dey found nothing, but Sandy said he saw a shadow fleeing from de sight of breach," North explained.

"Where was the attempted breach," Bunny asked.

"The livingroom you and Jack were in earlier this evening," North said nervously. Bunny froze at the mention of Jack.

"Do you have any idea what kind of shadow it was," Bunny asked fighting every urge to run to Jack. North shook his head.

"No, Sandy attempted to follow et but lost et here," North answered as he motion to a point on the chart he had been studying when Bunny had entered. Moved over to where he could get a better look. His blood ran cold when he caught sight of where North was pointing. He was pointing to Indonesia's southern most island.

"Bunny!" North exclaimed. Bunny looked up from the chart to a very concerned looking North "are you alright," North continued when he had the pooka's attention. It was then that Bunny realized that he had been on the verge of hyperventilating.

Bunny took a few deep breaths to regain his composure "no I'm not bloody alright. You just told me some shadow was watching Jack and I, and then you tell me that Sandy lost it just three thousand kilometers away from the Warren." Bunny said trying to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted to do was to alert Jack to what was going on.

"Bunny you must calm down," North said putting both hands on the others shoulders "I understand your vorry, ve vill figure dis out."

"How could ya possibly underestand," Bunny questioned keeping his voice low as he could manage "something was watching my mate, my pregnant mate."

"Bunny, Jack is important to all of us. More so to you, but that doesn't change the situation. We have no idea eho that shadow belonged to. When Sandy lost sight of it in Indonesia it could have been going to the Warren, or it could of been retuning to it master, or it knew Sandy was following it and could have even been trying to lose him. Right now there are to many variables to consider, and our best course of action is to keep eyes open for it if it returns," North keep his voice calm as he spoke. Right now was not the time for him to panic.

Bunny seem to deflate "what do ya suggest we do in the mean time," he asked already having an idea.

"In mean time ve vill vork to strengthen the protection charms and barriers on the Varren, Pole, and Tooth Palace. As long as Jack say in one of these three places he vil be safe. There are few spirits that have the power to break through new defences, and ef by chance et does happen again ve vill have better idea who ve are dealing vith."

Bunny simply nodded. He felt helpless to what was happening.

"Do not vorry, no harm vill come to Jack or kits. Ve vill defined them vith our lives if et comes to it," North said trying give what comfort he could to the pooka.

**Author's Note: **

**They finally know that things are not as well as they seem. They still don't know who they are dealing with, but at least they know enough to be a little more cautious. The question is do they tell Jack, or do they try and leave him in the dark about what is going on. I shall make that your decision. But trust me when I say that Jack will be finding out one way or another. Anyways please review, and I am still looking for suggestion on names. Until next time...**


	22. Lighting The Darkness

As North and Bunny talked of the shadow Sandy had seen Manny watched from his ever watchful place in the sky. Had any of the guardians been paying attention they would have noticed how his light was dimmer than usual. The tell tell sign that he was frowning. He was not pleased in the least to know that something was watching his Guardians. He needed to know who the shadow belonged to knowing full well that radnom shadows did not simply watch some of the most powerful spirits of the spirit world. For those answers there was only one place to get them.

* * *

A tall slender man walked down a long corridor. The wall and floor were made of polished white marble. Each footstep echo throughout the rest of the corridor. The man walked until he came to a set of double doors. They were beautifully decorated with celestial charts. Without giving so much as giving a second thought he pushed the doors open and entered.

The room beyond the doors was just as well lit. What made it different than the corridor was the fact it looked as if you were standing in the middle of the univers with a view of every world in existance at any given moment.

"Hello Manny," a voice called from the oposite side.

"We were expecting you sooner," another voice added this one sounding a little more femaine.

"Sorry to have kept you, but I was not aware you were waiting," the man answer. The femaine voice laughed.

"You know that isn't true. We know everything even when you will visit and what you will ask for," the female voice said slyly.

"Then you know why I have come," Manny stated plainly.

"Yes, you want to know who the shadow Sanderson spotted belonged to," this time it was male voice that spoke "you do realize what you ask would mean revealing the future," the male voice question though his voice suggested he already knew the answer.

"Father Time I would not ask if it were not urgent. Not only could the life and well being endanger but also the lives of the children he will bare."

"We know this to," the female voice replied.

"Then does that mean you will help," Manny asked.

"No," Father Time answered "to get involve would violate our vows."

"We are but the keepers of time and destiny. You above everyone else should remember that we are not allowed to do anything that would go against the universe," the female voice added.

"Is there nothing you can do to help Destiny," Manny pleaded.

Silence followed Manny's plea before he heard a heavy sigh.

"There are few times when we are allowed to intervene in the way that you wish. This time is not one such occasion not yet at least. However our actions are not what this situation require." Time was to one to speak.

"What that mean," Manny asked.

"It means we give you the information you seek," Time answered.

"First of all the shadow was what is known as a Shadow Demon. The one who controls it is Phobos known to mortals as the Grecian God of Horror. He is plotting with Achus the spirit pain," Destiny said calmly.

"Their plan is to take the child that will bare the winter magic, and kill the others."

"What, why," Manny asked horrified of what he was being told.

"In short to destroy the world. The details of which are unimportant save for the fact that his plan can only succeed if he is able to get his hands one the child and succeed in killing the winter spirit before the bond is created," Destiny said dismissing Manny's question.

"Bond, what bond."

"The bond between the barer and the earth. Every spirit that has control over a season is bonded to the earth even those born to it. That is every season save winter it has been why no spirits have ever been born with winter magic. There was never away to bond them to the earth. Thats way the winter spirits that do exist were at one point mortal. The mortal spirit was bonded to the earth in life and endowed with the power upon their death," Time explained.

"And what makes this time different," Manny asked.

"The father of the child, the Guardian of Hope. He brings new life to the world his magic is what allow the winter spirit to carry and bring the child into the world. His spring magic creates a temperary bond to give life that is broken upon birth. However this bond can be reformed when they name the child," Destiny answer.

"The Pookian Christining," Manny breathed realizing what they were talking about.

"Yes the Christining will tie the Child to the Warren and subsequently the earth."

"There is one more thing. A warning if you would call it. In no way will we allow Achus plan to succeed even if it means ending the life of the child before it has had a chance to live. If we for see that it will not be tied to the Warren as planned then it will die in birth along with the winter spirit," Time said his voice emotionless and hard.

"What," Manny exclaimed "are you say Jack will die."

Sadly however the only answer was silence. The keepers had said all that they would. There was no longer anything he could do to or say to get anymore answers. Knowing that there was only one course of action left to him he turned and left.

* * *

North sat in his private workshop working on the toys he had planned to give his grandchildren. Just as he was about to put the final stiches into one of the teddy bears the door bursted open. The suddenous of the intrution caused him to jump tearing the an arm from the animal.

"How many times must I tell you to knock," North shouted seeing his mornings work ruined. The yetie that had been the one to barg in garbled an appology that North simply waved off "what is so important that you had to barg in for," North asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

What the yetie grabled next however sent the man running from the room to the Globe room. When he arrived it was to the sight of the moon shining in through the large skylight.

"Man in Moon what is so urgent," North asked slightly worried. To have Manny come to him like this after Sandy's discovery of the shadow two weeks earlier had only cause his concerns to grow.

'I will tell you but first you must gather all of the Guardians. This is a matter that they all must hear,' Manny said the urgencey in his voice was all to aparent.

Senceing this urgency North when to the conrtol panel and activated the northern light without further question.

It was little more than twenty minutes later that the others arrived. All looked worried but none as worried as Bunny. When they had gathered North turned to the moon.

"Now vhy have you called us here," North asked ignoring the shocked expressions coming from the others.

'My Guardians I come bearig grave news.'

**Author's Note: **

**It happened again the chapter ran away from me. I had not planned that whole scene between Manny, Father Time, and Destiny. The more I got to thinking about though the more I figure Manny wasn't all knowing as he seemed to be. He needed help from some where. Sorry for ending it there but I really am not in the mood to write that scene that would follow. Don't think I ever will but you never know. Any who yes there is a time gap between the beginning and end. Father Time and Destiny are two characters that I've been wanting to introduce since 'We'll try again'. I figured that time moves slower in Time and Destiny's domain. I will give you a hint though at what next chapter will be. Jack still hasn't been told about the shadow, and there will be hell to pay. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	23. Trust Me

North, Tooth, and Sandy stood in the hallway outside of Jack's and Bunny's bedroom at Santoff Clausen. The three were give eachoter nervous glances as they listen to the muffle sound of Jack yelling at Bunny. The youngest of them had been furious when Manny had revealed what they had been keeping the knowledge of the shadow from him. He had stormed from the room before any of them could explain. Bunny had follow despite Jack's telling him to leave him alone.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Aster? To keep this from me of all people," Jack demaned.

"I just wanna ta protect ya," Bunny answered. He sounded as if he were a child being scolded by a parent for doing something dangerous.

"To protect me," Jack shouted "how is not telling me that we were being watched protecting me."

"Didn't want ya ta worry if turned out ta be nothin'," answered Bunny. His ear were flat against his head from both the volume of Jack's voice and the shame he felt for keeping things from him.

"And how did that turn out," Jack asked still shouting. Bunny didn't answer the question. Jack let out a sigh knowing he had made his point.

"Aster do you realize how much danger you put not only me but the kits in," Jack asked lowering his voice. The anger that it held replaced with hurt "I had no way of knowing what could have happened to me and the kits if I decided to go off on my own."

Bunny didn't answer knowing that the answer was all to aparent. He looked up to Jack from where his eye had fixed their gaze while Jack had been yelling at him. What he saw broke his heart. Jack's eyes held a look of betrayal.

"Did you not trust me enough to tell me the truth of what was going on," Jack asked sounding on the verge of tears.

"What, no no no," Bunny said closing the distance between them to pull him into a hug. But when he reached him Jack did one thing he had never done before he pulled away from his touch. Bunny was shocked by his mate's action, and for the first time since Jack started yelling he realized just how badly his action had hurt his mate.

"Jack," Bunny whispered trying again to reach his mate.

"Don't, just go," Jack said pulling away again wraping his arms around himself. His eye looking anywhere but at Bunny.

"But," Bunny asked brokenheartedly.

"Just go, I want to be alone right now," Jack said as he turned his back to him.

Bunny stared at him for a minute as he realized there was nothing more he could say or do. Hesitantly he turned and left. As he reached the door he heard the sound of a surpressed sob. His pressed his ears further against his head knowing he was the one responsible for it. Bunny had to fight every urge to run back and comfort him as he complied with his wish to be left alone.

* * *

Things had been quite for several minutes when Bunny finally emerged from the room. As he closed the door softly behind him the others could hear a quite sob escape the room. The look on the pooka's face was enough to tell the others that it had not gone well. Bunny pressed his forehead against the door as he tried despritely to figure out a way to fix this.

"Bunny," Tooth asked when the Bunny offered no explanation.

"I was a real dill," Bunny said after a moment "I was tryin' ta protect 'im but all I ended up doin' was 'urtin' 'im," Bunny said his words sounding broken.

"It can't be that bad," Tooth asked.

"It is Tooth, 'e wouldn't even let me touch 'im," Bunny replied. At that new information the others gasp slightly. The one thing they knew about Bunny and Jack's relationship was that no matter what happened Jack never refussed the comfort Bunny offered when ever they hugged. Not even when they fought.

* * *

Jack listen to the door open and closed. When he could feel that he was alone he let the tears he had been holding back fall. He walked over to the bed and laid down as he allowed himself to curl in on himself a little. He began to sob almost wishing he hadn't sent his Bunny away. Jack allowed himself to cry until he eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

As he slept the shadow that watch from the shadows outside seemed to smile. It saw the opportunity it had been waiting for. Slowly it move in the shadow until emerged from the shadows that had grown in the room as night fell over the pole. It moved its way closer to the bed and to the sleeping spirit. When it reached it's target the shadow traced a whispy like fingure along the spirit. It smiled at how easy it would be to end it all in that moment, but couldn't because it was still too soon. If it were to act now the kit its master wanted would die as well.

The touch of the shadow sent a chill through Jack that was just enough to rouse him from his sleep. He opened his eyes sleepily wondering what had cause him to wake. Ajusting to the dim light Jack looked up to see a shadowy figure standing over him.

* * *

Bunny stood outside the door debating on whether he should enter or wait for Jack to come out on his own. It had been several hours since he had left him alone and only a couple since he heard him stop crying. He could only assum at this point that Jack had cried himself to sleep. Moon how Bunny hated himself knowing he was the reason for his mate's tears.

"He still hasn't come out," asked North as he walked up beside where Bunny stood by the door.

Bunny was about speak when a terrified ear shattering scream came from the inside Jack's room. In the next moment Bunny and North both bursted through the door weapons drawn with Bunny leading the way.

What they found was a shadow figure standing to the on the otherside of the bed trying to restrain the struggling form of Jack.

"Let him go," Bunny growled threatenly. The figure procceded to struggle with Jack paying no heed to the order. When the shadow ignore him Bunny put away his weapons knowing that there was no way he could use them without hurting Jack in the process. He dropped to all fours and with one powerful leap he crossed the room landing on the bed as Jack managed to kick the shadow off.

With Jack no longer in the way Bunny tackled the shadow to ground in a blind rage. The thing had dared to attack his mate. That was not something he would let go. The pair struggled Bunny punching and kicking the shadow while it attempt to do the same. The stuggled contiued until it manage to shove the off. Rather than trying to make another grab for the winter spirit who was now being protected by a rather pissed looking Cossack it turned melted into the shadows. Bunny who had been mid leap when it sank into that shadows land where it had been panting.

With each breath Bunny's rage turned to concern as he remembered Jack he turn to see North trying to calm a very terrified Jack.

"Jack," Bunny exclaimed as rushed to his side "are you all right," he asked when he reached him. Jack took one look at him before pushed away from North and dove into the pooka.

"Bunny," Jack cried as he temble in the pooka's arms.

"Its alright 'm here now, yer safe," Bunny cooed softly as he curled protectively around him.

**Author's note: **

**Wow did not see that coming. It ran away from me again because originally it was more of a fight an make up scene that I had in my head. Well this should do the trick in getting them to make up sooner. Wonder what will happen next. No doubt Bunny will get more protective of Jack. Jack will be okay with it for awhile but since it is Jack we're talking about he might just get tired of it and go off and cause Bunny to have a panic attack. Anywho please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	24. Here Comes Peter Cottontail

After the shadow attack Jack's safety became everyone's highest prioity. Most of the time that meant Jack wasn't left alone, or if he had to be left alone it was always in a well lit room. The one thing that help was that the more light the weaker shadows were, and the less likely they would attack.

For the most part everything worked out. After waking up to the shadow demon leaning over him, Jack didn't have many complains. The only time that it really seemed to bother him was when he was in small rooms with more than one person. No matter how hard they tried something that Jack had become accustom to during his three-hundred years of solitude had not quite gone away. Like the feeling of being crowded.

For the most part Jack spent his time with Bunny helping him with his eggs to keep him occupied. It had been fun much to the winter spirits surprise. Though it could have been due to the fact he didn't have the energy for much else, and Jack couldn't stand the idea of just doing nothing. He and Bunny spent the days leading up to Easter talking and painting eggs.

As the number of days till Easter grew smaller Jack felt closer to Bunny than he had in years. He and Bunny never really seemed to have this much time to spend with one another on a normal bases.

* * *

Easter was now just a few days away and the Warren seem to bee in a frenzy. Bunny now doing the final prepations of finishing eggs and perparing the others that had already been paint to go topside. The time he had for Jack was almost none. The most he had was at the end of the day and early in the morning. These were usually the days were Jack was putting winter to rest for another year, but this year he was home in the Warren. Had it not been for Tooth coming and spending time with him to help with the nursery. Jack wasn't sure how he would have been able to pass the days leading to Easter.

Tooth and Jack sat out in the garden finalizing the plans. It was late afternoon and Bunny would return soon from his long day of Easter preperations.

"This would look good," Tooth said pointing to the fabric swatch on the otherside of the small table.

"Its perfect," Jack said agreeing with Tooth's suggestion.

"Whats perfect," Bunny asked coming up from behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Smiling as he felt the bump in his abdoman. It seem to be getting bigger with each new day.

"This," Jack said reaching for the swatch "with the mural it would make wonderful curtains."

"It sure would," Bunny agreed as Jack turned around in his embrace so that there eyes met and Jack was able to throw his arms around Bunny's neck.

"Your home early," Jack said happily.

"I was able ta get more done then I thought," Bunny answer.

"Well your just in time to help with dinner," Jack said turning so that he could help gather the material he and Tooth brought out "Tooth are you saying for dinner," Jack asked gathering the paint cards.

"I'd love to but there somethings I have to do at the palace," Tooth answered as she politely declined the offer.

"Alright then another time perhaps," Jack said "Aster could you hand me that box over there," Jack asked pointing to a box on the ground a few feet away.

"Sure thing love," Bunny said releasing. As he retrieve the box he heard Jack give a gasp followed by the sound of cards dropping. Bunny turned to see him lean heavily against the table one hand press against his proturding stomach "Jack," Bunny exlaimed rushing to his mate "whats wrong."

The look on Jack's face was one of confussion instead of pain. He didn't say anything before he smile. He reached for one of Bunny's paws and as he place it on to a spot on his stomach "feel," was all he said.

Bunny gave his a perplex look until he could feel was Bunny was talking about. In that moment felt something kicking against the the pad of his paw. His heart skipped a beat as he feel an over whelming amount of joy wash over him. He had just felt one of their kits kicking for the first time. Not knowing how to react Bunny simply pull him in for a kiss.

Tooth took this as her que to leave. She said he goodbye but doubted they heard her. If they did acknowledge her but then again she couldn't blame them.

**Author's note:**

**Well after the last chapter I needed a bit of fluff and what better then have the kits kick for the first time. I think I'll start skipping throught the months now and filling it with as much fluff I can cause you can bet the birth is going to have a lot of angst. To catch you up to speed though Jack is almost through his fourth month meaning no miscarriage. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Until next time...**


	25. All Nighter

Jack laid curled against Bunny as he watched his mate sleep soundly. The light from the fire place dancing playfully against his mates features. He wanted to sleep but the constant kicking inside his stomach seemed to make that impossible. The kicking had become a frequent occurance since the first time it happened right before Easter. During the day Jack didn't mind it, but for the passed three nights the kits seemed to be the most active during the nights. He hadn't told Bunny knowing that it was perfectly normal.

Jack rolled over to look at the clock and groaned. It was only two am at least meaning it would be at least three hours before he could expect Bunny to wake. Finally giving up on any attempts to sleep Jack eased his way out of Bunny's arms and sat on the edge of the bed. He thought about how to pass the time while Bunny slept, and the more he thought about it the more he realized he was hungry. He reached for his robe thinking that he might as well.

* * *

Bunny rolled over and was immediatly aware of the empty space next to him. His eyes snapped opened confirming what he had felt. He sat up and looked around quickly examing the room. Nothing looked out of place excecpt for the fact that Jack was no where to be found. His staff was still leaned against the wall on his mate's side of the bed. The only thing that was missing was Jack's robe.

Bunny swallowed his rising painic allowing his mind to think rationally. There had to be a logical reason for his mate's absence. He look over to the clock and saw that it was only three am.

'He must have gone to the bathroom' Bunny thought as he climb out of bed. If that were the case he would go check just to make sure Jack was alright.

Bunny made his way across the room to the door of the ajoining bathroom. He knocked twice and when he recieved no answer proceed to open the door. His eyes widen slightly when he saw that the room was empty. Once again fight the panic bubbling in his chest he tried to think where Jack would possibly go at this late an hour.

In that moment the door open and Bunny turned to see Jack standing in the door with a cup of tea and book in hand. Bunny breath a sigh of relief seeing his mate was unharmed.

"Oh you're awake," Jack said surprise to see the pooka awake at this hour "wasn't expecting to see you up for a few more hours," Jack continued. It was then that Bunny realized that his earlier panic had gone unnoticed by the winter spirit.

"Yeah well nature was calling," Bunny replied quickly.

Jack raise an eyebrow at that. Bunny wasn't one to wake during the night for anything short of him sreaming bloody murder. He let it go though for the fact he was either asleep at this hour or await form Bunny altogether.

"So what are ya doin' up anyways," Bunny asked turning the conversation away from him. Jack only shrugged it wasn't as if his reason was a secret.

"The kits woke me,they're kinda restless tonight," Jack said ignoring the concerned look in Bunny's eyes "relax its nothing bad they just seem want to play every time I try to fall asleep." It was then that Bunny could tell how tired Jack sounded.

"Why didn't ya wake me," Bunny asked crossing the distance between them.

"No since in both of us not being able to sleep," Jack said shrugging.

"Jack how can I help ya if ya don't tell me things," Bunny asked as he started guiding his mate back to the bed.

"And what is it you could do to help calm the kits," Jack asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You'd be surprise," Bunny said with a smirk. He took the teacup and book from the winter spirits hand. Setting them on the bedside table before he help Jack into bed. Once he had him settled Bunny climbed in after him. He pulled his body close to Jack's until they were spooning.

"Now just relax," Bunny whispered softly into Jack's ear. He reached one paw over until it rested on Jack's ever existant baby bump and started to rub gentle soothing circle.

Following Bunny's instruction Jack allowed his body to relax. At first nothing happened the kits as active as ever, but then as Bunny continued the kits inside of him started to settle. It wasn't long after that Jack too was asleep.

When Bunny heard the soft sound of Jack's snores he smiled. Nuzzling his temple gently "g'night snowflake," Bunny whispered before allowing sleep to take him.

**Author's Note:**

**I only imagine that at some point the kits would start being activt to the point they would keep Jack awake. I thought this would make a great bonding experience for them. Of course though I had to give Bunny a slight scare. I'm just evil like that. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	26. A Mother's Intuition

Jack sat in the garden outside the burrow as he watched Bunny work.

"You know it would go a lot faster if you would let me help," Jack said for what was probably the hundreth time that morning.

"Not on yer nelly," Bunny said as he mixed the some ground herbs together "yer not suppose ta be usin' yer magic unless absolutly nessicary 'member," Bunny reminded.

"Is this payback for changing my mind on the size of the nursery," Jack asked in a whining voice.

"Naw, just a bonus," Bunny said with a smirk. It was enough to earn a playful glare from the winter spirit.

"You're lucky I can't use my magic," Jack huft as he slumped back into his chair. Bunny laughed as his mate pouted.

"Cheer up Tooth should be here in a minute," Bunny said clearly amused by the situation. As if on cue the fairy in question came into view.

"Hey guys," Tooth called as she landed "what are you two up to," she asked when she saw the spellbook and herbs.

"I'm doing nothing while Cottontail over here is working on an extention charm for the nursery," Jack said answering for the both of them.

"Oh," Tooth said curiously "I though you agreed with Bunny that the size it was now would be fine," she asked wondering what had caused him to change his mind.

"I was but the other day when we got back from North's I just started having this feeling that it wouldn't be enough room," Jack explained.

"What kind of feeling," Tooth asked.

"Its just a feeling," Jack answered "its kinda hard to explain. I just feel like it won't be enough room."

"Which is why 'm now working makin' it bigger," grumbled Bunny.

"You said you would be happy with what ever I decided," Jack said happily.

"Yer right, but I'd be happier if ya decide ta 'ave kept it the way it was," Bunny replied.

"Aww quite being a grumpy bunny, Bunny," Jack said still happy with himself.

"Still say there was nothin' wrong with it the way it was," Bunny grumbled.

"Well apparently Jack disagrees," Tooth said reminding them that she was there. Bunny just rolled his eyes. It was obvious he wasn't winning this one.

"What every," Bunny said as he stood "Tooth could ya stay with Jack while I go put the finishing touches on this charm," Bunny asked.

"Sure," Tooth answered as she waved him off.

"So how much bigger will it be," Tooth asked when he was gone "cause you seemed quite determined to leave it the way it was a few months ago."

"I know," Jack answer looking for through some papers before him "here are the new plans" he said showing her the new set of paper. Tooth took them and started to look them over. As she did she raised a questioning brow to Jack.

"Jack are you sure you want to add all of extra space," Tooth question seeing things a little more bettere from Bunny's point of view.

"Yeah," Jack answered simply.

"It just seems to be a bit over kill for two kits," Tooth stated.

"I know but anything smaller than that just felt too small. Like I told Bunny I can't really explain its just..." Jack said trailing off not sure how to phrase it.

"Its okay Jack, the extra space isn't a bad thing," Tooth said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "beside we more important things to discuss now. Like how you want to fill all that extra space." Tooth said changing the subject. Jack smiled know what she was doing.

"Well I was thinking to use the extra space here for book shelves," Jack explained pointing to a section "and then here can be toys because I can only imagine what North has planned."

The two talked for hours on how they could use the extra space. The plans that they came up with were wonderful. The only promblem was the feeling that kept tell Jack the nursery hadn't been large enough was back. Only this time it was singing a different tune. It kept telling him that the plans where missing something, but for the life of him Jack couldn't figure out why. Not being able to explain this new feeling Jack kept quite.

When Bunny returned the two had to stiffle their laughter. The pooka was covered from head to toe in with dirt from the burrow. Not something unexpected but it was still funny to see.

Not wanting to be the only one at the center of things Bunny pull Jack from his seat close to him. Being careful of his stomach. As he did this the loose soil in Bunny's fur fell landing onto his mate.

"Ya so owe me," Bunny whispered playfully into his ear.

"We'll discuss your payment later," Jack replied in a slightly suductive manner. Though tone did not go unnoticed by the pooka as a smirk fell into place.

"I'll hold ya ta it," Bunny said landing a small kiss on his check. With that he release his hold on the winter spirit turning his attention back to Tooth.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay first off note that this chapter is important. Second Jack is in his sixth month. Four more months to go before the world will meet its new additions. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	27. Summer Solstice

"I don' like it, not one bit," Bunny said as he held he mate as close as he possibly could despite the spirits rather large belly.

"Never said you had to," Jack replied for the hundreth time that hour. It was almost midnight as meaning the spirit would have to leave to attent the annual gathering of seasonal spirits. It was the one time of year that all spirit responsible for a season gathered to insure things were running smoothly.

"But whad if Phobos or Achus try somethin'," Bunny asked trying one last effort to convince Jack to skip the meeting.

"They can try all they want because there is no way they are getting into that meeting. No one who isn't on the Season Council can get through that barrier. Not even if they can move through the shadows. North's snowglobe will take me passed the barrier and then it will bring me straight back here. I'll be as safe there as I am with you. Beside you would have to be mad to crash Mother Nature's meeting," Jack said reassuringly. When he informed Bunny a week ago that he would have to go. Bunny about had a heart attack at the though of him being away from him and the Guardians.

"I still don't see way ya 'ave ta go," Bunny whinned. Jack gave him a small smile.

"Because it is my job, and because I was not the main winter spirit this past year. I have to go to know what this past season was like in order to bring winter this coming year. The others will give me a hand to get back in the grove of things, but I still have to know these things. Its like a briefing," Jack explained for the millionth time that week.

"Yer still plannin' ta return this coming year," Bunny asked.

"Yes, and that is another reason why this meeting is so important. The council has to have a plan in place for the kits birth," Jack said dreading the question he knew Bunny was about to ask.

"Plan? What plan," Bunny asked hearing this reason for the first time.

"A plan on how things will work once the kits are born. You know in case there are complications that would prevent me from returning this year or any year after..." Jack said trailing off.

"What complications," Bunny demand shock by this new information.

"Nothing, thats not important, the council just wants to have an emergancy plan in place just in case. It wouldn't be such a big deal if I weren't the head winiter spirit, but because I am the council wants to have a plan of action should the worse happen," Jack answered trying to hide the sadness in his voice, but Bunny heard it anyways.

"Aww Jackie ya know that won't happen. Ya an the kits will be just fine," Bunny said reasuring his mate. Jack smile despite himself he didn't want to put his worries on Bunny's shoulders. Especially when he was about to leave him for the next twelve hours.

"I know," Jack said resting his head against Bunny's chest and he continued to hold him. They stood like that until the heard the chimming of the mantle clock. Relessing their embrass Jack reached up and gave Bunny a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll meet you at North's at noon," Jack said giving him a smile.

"Promise ya'll be careful," Bunny asked.

"I all ways am," Jack said giving Bunny's paw a slight squeeze before relessing him all together. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the snowglobe North had given him at Christmas. Whispering something that was far to low for even Bunny to hear to the globe Jack threw it opening a portal to only Jack knew where. Jack took up his staff and giving Bunny one last smile stepped through the portal.

* * *

Noon was fast approaching as Bunny stood pacing the living room that adjoined the Globe room. He was anxious for Jack to return wanting nothing more than to know that he was safe.

"Relaxe Bunny evereything vill be fine. Jack vill be returning shortly and den ve can gather for family lunch da," North bellowed in an attempt to calm his friend.

"North is right Bunny, Jack will be home soon so there is no need to worry," Tooth added.

"I know, I know just can't help but worry," Bunny relpied looking back up at the clock. It was eleven fifty-eight two minutes to got.

Bunny continued to fidget until the clock struck twelve noon, and just as Jack had promised a portal opened and he stepped through. Bunny smiled as he approach his mate happy to see that he was ok. However his smile quickly fell when caught a closer look at Jack's face.

"Jackie ya 'kay," Bunny asked when he reached him.

Jack didn't answer instead he fell into Bunny's chest as he started to cry.

"Hey easy now," Bunny said gently "everything is gonna be alright," Bunny cooed. He looked over to where North and Tooth stood and nodded to the door with his he. In an attempt to tell them to give them a moment. They seeme to understand as they both turned and walked out the door closing behind them. When they were gone and Jack had calmed down a little Bunny leaned down and nuzzled his hair a little.

"Ya wanna tell me what happen," Bunny asked gently.

"Heat was...being...and ass," Jack said in between sniffles and hiccups.

"What did da rat bag say this time," Bunny asked surpressing the growl that threatened to escape his throat.

"He...said that...the kits weren't...worthy of being my heirs. He called them...mixed bloods that...h...had no...place in the council," Jack said trembling fighting the emotions that threatned to over take him.

"Did 'e now," anger edging it way into his voice "and Nature just let 'im get away with it," Bunny asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, she let him speak then told him and the other spirit that if they ever talked like that again she would thow them off the council and strip them over their power," Jack said with a half hearted laugh "but before she said that she told everyone what a blessing these kits were."

"And shes right," Bunny assured him a little of his anger dissipating a little. Sure he would still clock Heat one the next time he saw him, but for now he was going to let the matter slide. Jack needed him more.

The two stood there in each others arms for almost an hour before Jack looked up at Bunny.

"Hey Aster," said quietly.

"Hmmm,"

"You think lunch is ready yet," Jack asked with a hint of a smile.

"'M sure it is," Bunny chuckled happy to hear Jack was feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

**Well the thought behind his chapter was that not every spirit is pleased with Jack and Bunny's relationship. Let alone being happy with the fact that Jack is pregnant with Bunny's kits. I'm currantly debating if I want to post what happened in that meeting. I have it written and had origanilly planned to be apart of this chapter but the decided against it. Do you guys want to know what went on in the meet of the season council? Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and whether or not you want me to post the meeting. Until next time.**


	28. False Alarm

The five Guardians sat around the meeting table. They had gather for their monthly Guardian meeting, although lately it had been their excuse for fonning over Jack. Although that had quickly worn on the winter spirits patience getting enough of it during his weekly visits to North's for check-ups. As a result they at least made an attempt to focus on their work and reporting what was happening before they started to fon over Jack. They also took this time to discuss the shadows that had yet to act since the attack in Febuaray. It was slightly unnerving that they hadn't hear or seen anything from them for such a long period.

"Es dere nothing else to report," North asked ready to draw the meeting to a close. They other shook their heads "den let us call dis meeting to a close," North announced in an offical sounding voice "now let us move to livingroom for cookies and eggnog," suggested North motioning to the door.

Jack gagged slightly at the mention of eggnog. One thing about his pregnancy was that he couldn't hardly stand the taste of eggnog. That fact alone had came as a shook to the guardian of wonder who couldn't believe that anyone could hate eggnog as much as Jack seemed to the late eight or so months. That had been a funny thing to watch to everyone who wasn't North or Jack.

It had been during their Christmas party North had offered everyone acholal free eggnog in order to prevent Jack from accidently getting a spiked one. Though later it was agreed that it was far better when loaded with vodka. Jack had accepted the drink out of habit, but after one sip ended up spitting it out as he ran to the bathroom to toss the contence of his stomach. It was once they had gotten over the panic that resulted from the scene that Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy bursted out laughing. It wasn't that Jack had gotten sick that made everyone laugh so much as it was the look on North's face that had them rolling on the floor laughing.

The group entered the living room Jack and Bunny taking their usual place on the love seat by the fire. Tooth and Sandy take up their seats on the couch across from them while North sat in the large arm chair that faced the fire completing the u-shape arrangment. The coffee table that sat in the middle and been set with cookies, cakes, fresh fruits and vegetables, green tea, and eggnog.

They talked as they ate and drank. A majority of the conversation seem to revolve around Jack and the kits.

"So Jack have you and Bunny settled on names," Tooth ask taking a sip of her tea.

"Sort of," Jack answered shyly.

"Oh and what are they," Tooth asked excitedly.

"Well if they're Boys we decided on Aidan and Colton. Girls we're still not as certain we have both agreed on Abigale for the first one. Bunny wants Danielle to be the second one, and I want Rina. We thought about naming them Hope and Joy but thought it might get confussing after awhile," Jack said as he recalled the names that they had most talked about.

"They all sound so wonderfull, but what if its one of each," Tooth asked a little giddy.

"Well if its one of each we've decided on Aidan and Abigale," Jack answered looking up to Bunny from where he sat curled into his side "right Bunny," Jack asked with a loving smile.

"Right," Bunny answered returning the smile. Jack held Bunny's gaze a moment longer before pulling away from him to reach for his tea cup. Bunny watched him fondly. He wanted to help but knew Jack would refuse saying that he was more than capable of doing it himself.

"Besides," Jack continued as he poured himself more tea "we still hav...," Jack stopped mid sentence letting out a sharp gasp dropping his tea cup. One hand flew to his stomach while the other shot out to support him as he fell against the table.

"Jack," Bunny cried reaching for his mate "whats wrong love," he asked voice filled with concern and worry.

"Kits," Jack breathed through clinched teeth "I think coming."

Bunny's eyes grew wide "but its to early," said fearing what was happening.

"I don't think...they care...at the moment," replied Jack in between breaths. His face was etched in pain. Bunny looked up to North who seem just a worried.

"Bunny ve must get Jack to infirmary," North said as Bunny began to lift Jack into his arms bridal style. Bunny simply nodded as he turn to the door.

* * *

Bunny stood pacing outside the infirmary. North having forbade him from being with Jack in case there were to be any complications. He didn't want Bunny causing Jack to panic.

It had been nearly two hours since Bunny had brought Jack to the infirmary. The first hour of which the only thing Bunny could hear were the pain filled cries of his mate. Afterwards things had grown quite. Which had first made him panic until Tooth suggeted that North might have given him something for the pain, and the silence meant that it was working. Bunny prayed that was the reason for the unnerving silence that had fallen over the pole.

Another half an hour passed when North emerged from the infirmary. His normal everyday cloths had been replace by red scrubs.

Bunny ceased his pacing as he casted a worry filled look to him "how are they," Bunny asked fearfully. North didn't answer right away. Looking as if he were trying to find the right words before finally he let out a heavy sigh.

"Jack and de kits vill be fine, but ve vill not have kit for some time. What happened earlier et vas vhat you vould call false contractions," North stated earning a sigh of releif from Bunny "et vas nothing more den a false alarm."

"Can I see 'im," Bunny asked when North didn't say anymore.

"Da, but he is resting. I vould like for him to stay de night so to be sure dat everything es alright," North said before stepping aside to allow the pooka to enter into the infirmary.

Bunny nodded "of course, and North" Bunny said when North had turn to lead him into the infirmary. When Bunny had North's attention "thank you."

North smile "et es no problem old friend," he said kindly.

Bunny entered the room to see Jack was sleeping peacefully. Images of golden sand floating about his head. Upon further examination Bunny could see that the scene that played in his mate's dream was of them and the kits. Bunny took a seat by the bed as loving smile spread over his face at the thought that the day when that would happen was not far off.

**Author's Note:**

**Well I just couldn't resist. The idea popped into my head and I had to write it. Update Jack is in his eight month during this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	29. Wishing For A Miracle

Jack was seated in the garden of the Tooth Palace surrounded by mounds of open gifts. Tooth having the brillant idea of throwing a surprise baby shower for him. A large number of the gift were sent by spirits who could not attend. The turn out had been small not that Jack was complaining. He had not expected to be the guest of honor when he had accepted Tooth's invitation for tea. Though it had made since why Bunny had wanted to tag along.

"Thank you everyone for the wonderful gifts," Jack said happily as he set down the last box "I'm sure they'll be put to use soon," Jack added as he placed a hand on his rather large stomach.

"Hold up Snowflake," Bunny called as he came you from behind "there's still one left," Bunny said handing him a small wrapped box. Jack gave him a pleased smirk as he took and opened the box. Inside he found what looked to be a silver locket about the size of a half dollar. The both sides were engraved with a delicate snowflake design and studded with dimonds and sapphires. When he opened it a soft calming melody began to play.

"Its beautiful," Jack said as he reached up to give Bunny a kiss.

"Ya like it then," Bunny asked with a smile.

"I love it," Jack said as he continued to listen to its melody.

"Here let me give ya a 'and with it," Bunny offered taking a hold of the chain. He carfully opened the clasp and fasined it behind it his neck. When he finished Jack continued to admire it for another moment before he looked back up to Bunny. A huge smile plastered across his face.

"Jack," Tooth called.

"Humm," Jack said as he turned his attention from his mate.

"Are you ready to cut the cake," the fairy asked earning and excited smile from the winter spirit.

"All ways," Jack said as he tried to get up from his seat. After several failed attempts, a few chuckles from Bunny, and a couple death glares Bunny ended up having to help him up from his chair.

The party continued for a few more hours. Jack staying more with the girl spirits as they talked about the plans he had for the kits. Bunny stood close by as he talked to the guy spirits who congratulated him on becoming a father.

When the party finally started to wine itself down and the guest started to leave. Bunny was able to return to Jack's side.

"So were ya surprised," Bunny asked wrapping his arms around his mate as best he could.

"What do you think," Jack answered with pleased expression "what I can't figure out is how you guys managed to pull this off without me finding out," Jack questioned.

"That was easy Snowflake. Tooth took care of all the plannin' and all I had ta do was get ya ta come when she invitied ya ta tea. She suggested it when ya went ta that meetin' last month," Bunny said with a smirk "figured it would be the last chance ya'd get ta see other spirits before the kits came."

"Your proably right about that one. The next time I'd planned on seeing anyone besides you and the others was at the kits Christining," Jack agreed "so how are we suppose to get all of these gifts back to the Warren," Jack asked waving to the pile of presents sitting by the chair he had occupied a few hours ago.

"North said he'd lened a few yeties ta help," Bunny answered nuzzling Jack's temple.

"Bunny could you give it a rest, not going to happen tonight," Jack said shrugging off Bunny's affectionet nuzzling. He knew what Bunny was trying to do. Everytime he started to nuzzle him like that lately he was wanting to get intament when they finally got a chance to be alone.

"Can't help m'self, ya smell so good and its been month's," Bunny said continue his affections.

"Yeah well its going to be a while longer. I am way to big nor am I even remotely in the mood," Jack responded as he again attempted to shrug off Bunny's nuzzling. He knew that if he allowed his mate to continue then eventually his resolve would cave "why don't you go help the others with the clean-up," Jack suggested.

Bunny stopped "'M sure they can handle it."

"Bunny," Jack said in a warning tone "its the least you can do after Tooth hosted the party," Jack said as he all but ordered Bunny to help the others with the clean up.

"Alright, if I'd make ya happy," Bunny said as he released his hold on Jack and turned to go help with the clean-up.

* * *

Unbeknown to the guardians was the fact that the shadow were watching. They had been that way since the started of the party. They watched and wait for their chance to strike. They knew that this was their last chance to get the winter spirit. The force field that protected him from them the passed several month was weakened to allow for the spirits who attened the party were able to come and go. After today the winter spirit would be far out of their reach until well after he'd given birth when it would be to late.

Now as the party was drawing to a close their window was closeing as soon as the last gest left the field would return to full strenght. However all they needed was for enough distance to be put in between the winter spirit and the other.

When it seemed as that opening would never come the smiled as they saw the pooka leave the winter spirit's side to help with the clean up. Now was their chance. Waiting another moment to allow a little more distance to form between the group of Guardians and the winter spirit they attacked

* * *

It all happened so fast that the Guardians and lengering spirit didn't know how to react. One minute they were cleaning while Jack watch from his seat. The next a mass of shadows were decending upon them. Half went to keep the guardians and spirits busy while the other half went to Jack.

Bunny's first reaction was to go to Jack, but the shadow stopped him forming a wall in between them. He tried to fight his way through, but the sheer number made that impossible. Bunny could see from where he fought that Sandy was having far better luck than he.

"Sandy get ta Jack," Bunny howled knowing that he would be un able to reach his mate in time at the rate he was going.

The golden guardian nodded and summoning as much sand as he could blasted at the wall of shadows. It was just before the attack landed that a pain filled scream reached their ears. The golden sand collided with the wall and in an instant destroyed enough of the shadows allowing the Guardians to push their way passed.

What they found once they were through was Jack on his knees. One hand clenched to his stomach the other supporting weight. The sleeve of his white shirt was stained red and torn. A tall dark figure standing over him. The figure looked up at them with an annoyed yet surprised look. It was obvious that he had not excepted them to break through his deffence as quickly as they had.

But Bunny saw none of this what he saw was Jack being hurt and the cause of that pain standing over him. He leaped passed the shadow that remaind in his way and Jack. Intent on taking out the figure, but just as he would have connected with it the figure melted back into the shadows as did the remaining shadows. Bunny took moment to survey the surrounding area before turning to Jack. He was still hunched over.

"Jackie are ya 'kay," Bunny asked slightly paniced when he caught sight of the look on his face. Jack's expression was a mix of pain, confussion, and panic.

"Jack," Bunny tried again "where ya hurtin'."

"Bunny, the kits their...ahhhh!" Jack cried cluching his stomach tighter clasping into Bunny's arms.

* * *

Bunny stood out in the hall pacing. It had been nearly five hours since that had gotten Jack back to the pole. He had gone into labor at the Tooth Palace from what they could only had been the stress of the situation.

Once they had gotten Jack to the pole North had sent Bunny and Tooth to wait outside while he and Sandy did what they could to help him. It had became all to apparent when they returned that Jack would not be able to deliver naturally give them only one other option. Otherwise North would have allowed Bunny to stay and help coach Jack through the birth.

Tooth watched helplessly as Bunny paced in front of doors to the infirmary knowing that they was nothing she could say to calm him. He was worried about Jack and she couldn't blame him she was to. He had look so scared when they brought him in and in so much pain.

The Pole had fallen into an unnatural silence as it waited for word on Jack's condition. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Bunny's pacing.

The doors to the infirmary opened and North stepped out. He looked worn and tired as if he had just returned from battle.

"How..." Bunny started to ask but couldn't finish too fearful of the answer. North rubbed his face with his hand as he let out a deep sigh.

"Ve vere able to deliver kits. They are all fine, but Jack...ee's not doing vell. Ve descovered once we had delivered kits that ee had been poison. Et vas most likely cause for Jack's premature labor. Ve vere able to determine vhat vas used to poison him and have given him antidote but ee es extremely weak. At dis point his chances of surviving are very small. Et vould take mircale to save him." North's voice was filled with sorrow as he spoke.

As Bunny listened to North's words he felt his world shattering. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not again, this couldn't be happening again. He couldn't loss Jack again. How would he raise the kits without him.

**Author's Note:**

**Tell me you didn't see something like this coming. I warned you that the birth would be angsty. I could see it happening any other way though. I tried but it just wouldn't come. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter is already forming in my head and I'll write it just as soon as I can work out a few more ideas. Until next time...**


	30. Stay With Me

Bunny walked into the door leading to the infirmary and to where Jack and the kits were. When he entered he couldn't see Jack having been told by North he had moved him to a private room. He walked along the row of beds until he came to another door the would lead him to the room that held his mate and kits. He hesitated a moment trying to find the courage to enter. Take one more deep breath Bunny pushes the door open.

What he see nearly breaks his heart. He see Jack in the bed that is placed against the center of the wall to his right. A variety of tubs and wires connected him the several machines the were placed close to the head of the bed. An oxygen mask covers his nose and mouth. But what drew his attention the most was how pale he looked. The only color he could see was from the slight pink flush of his cheeks the was caused by his fever.

Bunny moved his eyes from his mate's face down along the rest of his body. He notice a sheet had been pulled up to his chest. His left upper arm was wrapped in bandages. His gaze eventually landed upon a basinet that had been placed at the foot of the bed. He walked to it slowly. When he peered over into it his eyes caught sight of three small bundles.

The pooka had to do a double take when he saw that there was in fact a third one. Jack his mate had been carrying triplets. Had things not happen the way they did Bunny would have been jumping with joy. Instead he could only Could only feel a deep sorrow settle into his heart know that there was a chance Jack would never know of the third one. He had known of the second but not the third.

"This isn't fair," Bunny whisppered to himself. None of what was happening was fair. It wasn't fair that he got to see their kits before his mate. It wasn't fair that Jack may never know he had a third. It wasn't fair that the Jack may never be able to hold any of the kits even for a moment. It wasn't fair that the kits may never get to know their Dame or even feel his touch. They may never get the chance to hear his voice. It wasn't fair that Jack may never know their names.

Bunny was broken from his thoughts when he hear the sound of a small whine. He open his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed. He looked down to see the blue bundle was moving while the two remaining pink bundles were mostly still. Bunny reached a paw into the basinet and gently lifted it into his arm. He moved a side the blanket that blocked his view of the kit's face. It was in that moment when he saw the face of the kit in his arms Bunny realized that he was holding his son. The moment felt bittersweet to pooka as the kit started to curl into his fur as it settled back into sleep. Bunny looked up to where Jack laid as he felt tears begin to prick his eyes. He wanted to share this moment with his mate but couldn't.

Bunny walked around to the side of the bed his son still tucked safely in his arms. He reach one paw out for Jack's hand.

"Jackie ya gotta stay with me. I can't do this by m'self. They need ya, I need ya," Bunny said as he held his hand. He paryed that Jack would wake-up or give him some sign that he could hear him, but none came. Bunny tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but couldn't. They began to fall more freely with each passing moment.

* * *

It had been a week since the kits had been born. Jack's condition remaind the same save for the fever that would spike every few hours. Bunny was by his side constantly. He split his time in between Jack and the kits. Though he would mostly take care of the kits as he sat by his mate's bedside. Bunny knew if he let himself sit and think too long he would end up in some depression, so he kept himself busy which wasn't hard between the kits and Jack.

North stopped in ever few hours to check on Jack and kits. From what he could tell the antidote had taken effect and was slowly clearing the poison from Jack's system. The only thing that really threatened him now was the fever that they still couldn't get under control. At one point he had replaced the oxygen mask with a tub. There was now more reason to hope that Jack would recover than there had been the first night.

Tooth and Sandy would stop in and visit when their jobs would allow. They helped where they could. Some time to give Bunny a break when all three kits were fussing and nothing Bunny would do calmed them. Others it was to give Bunny someone to talk to rather than to leave him to his own devices.

At one point Mother Nature came to visit. She had heard from the spirits who had been at the party what happened. She had came to see how Jack and the kits were. It was during her visit that the guardians learned that all three possessed both spring and winter magic. They had all expected one to have winter magic but not all three. The fact that they held spring magic as well surprised them even more.

It was early morning on the nineth morning Bunny was starting to doze off having just put the kits down after they 2 a.m. feeding. He held Jack's hand lossly in his hand. It would be a few hours before the kits would wake and Bunny was starting to feel the exhastion of the pass week. It wasn't before long that Bunny fell into the first actual sleep he had in days that wasn't the result of Sandy's dream sand.

It was a little less then an hour after Bunny had fallen asleep that Jack's eyes opened slighty. He caught sight of Bunny's peaceful sleeping face. Jack felt Bunny's hand holding his and thought about giving it a squeeze before he caught sight of the empty baby bottles sitting on the bedside table. A weak smile cake to his lips before he once again felt the darkness of sleep begin to pull him under.

North walked in a few hours later and was surprised to see Bunny was asleep. He was normally up at this hour. Though he was pleased to see that the pooka was resting. North made his way to the opposite side of the bed to began checking Jack's vitals. The first thing he noticed when he reached the sleeping winter spirit was that the pink flush that had been present since over a week earlier was gone. North was quick to place a hand to his forehead. Jack was still warm but it was more of his normal temperature. North looked up to the screen that monitored the winter spirits vital. To his relief he saw that Jack's fever had finally broken. Setting Jack's chart down North quickly walked to the otherside of the bed. Placing an hand on the pooka's shoulder he shook gently.

"Bunny, Bunny vake up," North said quietly so not to wake the kits. A second or so later Bunny opened his eyes sleepily. At first he was confussed as to why he was being woken, but when he realized it was North who was waking him. Bunny was wide awake in a full blown panic.

"What is it, whats happen," Bunny demanded.

"Calm down old friend, everything is fine. Better den fine," North answered trying to hide his excitement.

"Then why did ya wake me," Bunny asked glaring at the Cossack.

"Because old friend, Jack's fever has finally broken," North said as he motioned to the screen. A giganitic smile spreading from ear to ear.

Bunny's eyes looked to where North was pointed and sure enough Bunny could see that Jack's fever had indeed broken. Bunny felt his heart leaping for joy as the weight of the passed week seemed to lift itself of his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

**Did you really doubt that Jack wouldn't get better. If I killed Jack then that would end this series. Although it would start another series, but I really don't want to write Bunny as widowed single dad cause that would just get too depressing. Next chapter Jack is introduced to the kits lots of fluff and touchy feely stuff. Just to recap though Jack had two girls and a boy. Debating if I want to bring the shadows back in there cause they are all going to be mad as hell when they realize that they failed and even more so when they realize they never had a chance. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	31. Family Reunited

It had been four days since Jack's fever had broken, but he had still yet to wake. Bunny was starting to worry if something else was wrong. He should have woken up on the first day if not the second. By the thrid Bunny had started to worry. He had asked Sandy if he could tell if anything was wrong, but the golden guardian shook his head. From what he could tell Jack was actually resting better than he had been the previous week. Bunny had taken that as a good sign if only it was to keep from jumping to worse case senerios.

It was in the early morning hours that Bunny found himself sitting by Jack's bedside on the fourth day since Jack's fever had broken. He doze slightly not allowing himself to go into a deeper sleep in case he was needed. One paw gripped his mate's hand lightly.

His ear twitched when he heard a slight russing of sheets. He ignored it at first think it was only the kits. It was when he felt a weak squeeze of his paw that Bunny was wide awake. He looked down at Jack and his heart leapt for joy.

Jack looked at him through half lids a weak smile forming on his face.

"Jackie yer a wake," Bunny said excitedly in hushed tones. Relief was flodding through him.

"Apparently," Jack relied sarcasticly before he was taken over by a coughing fit. Bunny was next to him instantly trying to help ease his cough by helping him to sit up. When his cough subsided Bunny offerd a cup of water which Jack accepted greatfully. He drank about half before he pushed it away.

"How ya feelin'," Bunny asked as Jack laid his head back on his shoulder.

"Tired," Jack said as his eyes started to droop.

"Ya wanna go back to sleep," Bunny asked hoping he would say no.

"The kits," Jack exclaimed ignoring Bunny's question. The recent events flooding into his mind.

"Shhh its 'kay, everything is fine, they're fine," Bunny cooed trying to calm his mate "its been ya that we've been worrying over," Bunny said as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Their both alright," Jack asked wanting to be sure.

"Well I wouldn't say both so much as all," Bunny said with a small smile.

"What do you mean," Jack asked looking up at Bunny. A confused look in his eyes. He clearly wasn't awake enough for this.

Bunny was about to answer when he was interrupted by a small cry.

Jack felt his heart jump at the sound. Pleading eye looking back at Bunny.

Bunny didn't need to be told twice what Jack was wanting. He proped him up as best as could before walking to the foot of the bed. He reached into the basinet and gently lifted a small blue bundle into his arms. He returned to Jack side.

"Jackie meet yer son," Bunny said as he presented the Jack with the blue bundle. Jack heart lept for joy at the sight of the small pooka. Forgetting the weakness he felt Jack reach out for him. Bunny smile broden as he placed him in his arms helping to support the kit's weight. Though the small pooka only weighed a few pounds Bunny could see Jack didn't have the strenght to hold him without help.

The kit continued to cry until Bunny placed him in Jack's arms where he settled immediately.

"Well look at that the little guy know's 'is dame," Bunny whisper.

Jack stared in wonder at the small pooka in his arms. Tears of joy pricking his eyes. He almost couldn't believe the little miracle he held in arms was real. The kit he held looked so much like Bunny. The only thing he lacked were the strips that marked Bunny's fur. He eyes weren't open yet which told Jack he had been out less than two weeks.

"The 'ittle ankle bitter doesn't know how ta sleep like his sisters," Bunny cooed.

"Sisters," Jack asked looking back up at Bunny. The purle use of the word sister not going unnoticed. Bunny smiled gently.

"Yeah Jackie, sisters," Bunny confirmed "ya were carrin' triplets not twins," Bunny said happily his smile broden even more if it was even possible.

At Bunny's explination Jack looked back down at the bunble in his arms eyes wide with shock. He started to take in far deeper breathe than he needed. He had been pregnant with triplets. There was a third life that he could have lost when the shadows attack.

Bunny smile dropped when he felt Jack started to panic. His first instinct was to take the kit from him fearing he might drop him, but Jack's grip on the child had tightened on the infant.

"Jackie whats wrong," Bunny asked fearing he might not like the idea of having given birth to triplet "Jack tell me whats wrong."

Jack looked up to Bunny with a terrified expression "there was another one we could have lost," Jack answered.

Bunny hid his sigh of relief "but we didn't all thanks ta ya. Ya used yer magic ta protect 'em until they could be delivered," Bunny sooth "they'll be alright now nothin' is gonna 'urt um I'll make sure of it, save for a switch ta the reer for when they're misbehave," Bunny joked trying to cheer up his mate. His effort was rewarded with a small giggle.

"Everythin' will be alright you'll see," Bunny said reassuringly.

Jack hummed in agreement as he continued hold their son. It wasn't long after that Bunny realized that Jack had fallen back asleep. Effectivly pinning Bunny behind him. There was no way he could move without waking the two. Bunny glanced at the call button that was just out of his before looking at the clock. He hoped North would come soon to lend a hand before the girls woke up. Bunny lended back a little trying to find a comfortable position for the wait as he continued to hold both Jack and their son close to them.

And that was how North found them when he walked in an hour later. A huge smile blooming across his face.

"I take et 'e voke up," North asked in hush tones. Bunny nodded with a happy smile.

"Do ya mind given me a 'and for the girls wake up," Bunny whispered nodding at his currant position.

North stifled his laughter as he nodded his agreement, but not before he took the camera that had been placed by the door and snapping a picture. Bunny was annoyed at first until realized what moment North had just captured. Setting the camera aside North strode across the room to where they were and very gently lifted the kit from Jack's arms as Bunny carefully scooded out from behind Jack's sleeping form. Bunny laid him back gently running a paw through his hair. He smiled as Jack subconsciously lended into the touch. 'Yep Jack was deffenatly getting better' Bunny though before looking over to North who was placing the kit back into the basinet with his sisters.

After sparing a fond look at the kits North motion Bunny to the door. Bunny reluctantly followed not wanting to leave either Jack or the kits at the moment.

"Vhen did he vake up," North asked when they were in the hallway.

"'Bout little more than an hour ago, 'e was awake maybe ten minutes before h'e fell back asleep," Bunny answered.

"And how did he seem," North asked wanting to get a better understanding for Jack's currant condition.

"Tired, weak, when he was able to wake up a little more he was as clear head as he could be. I did manage to get a little water into him. He had a slight cough but I assum it was from not drinking anything in a while. The water certainly helped," Bunny explained. North nodding every once in a while as he listened.

"Good, sounds as if Jack is on mend," North stated after giving Bunny's words some thought "he vill be veak for avhile, but in time he vill heal," North concluded.

"Thanks North," Bunny said with a greatful smile.

"No problem," North replied slapping Bunny shoulder "I vill be back to check on Jack in a little vhile," North said as Bunny's ear twitched.

"Hey North for ya go mind helpin' me give the kits thier breakfast fore ya head off," Bunny asked.

"Of course not," North said with huge smile as they both headed back into the room.

* * *

It was towards the middle of the afternoon when Jack woken to the sound of Bunny and Tooth talking quitely. He craked his eyes slightly only to be blinded by the light. He shut his eyes quickly before allowing them to blink open a couple of times to adjust to the light.

"Aster," Jack called out weakly.

"'M here," Bunny said as he turn to Jack one hand reaching to stroke his hair "how ya feelin'," Bunny asked siting on the edge of the bed.

"Tired," Jack relied.

"Well ya'll be like that fer awhile 'm afraid," Bunny told him. Bunny smile as an idea popped into his head "hey ya wanna meet yer daughters," Bunny asked watching as Jack immediately perked up a little. He nodded egerly as Bunny motioned Tooth forward. Jack could now see that she was holding two small pink bundles. Bunny took one from her before gently placing the kit in his arms. He was pleased to see that Jack didn't need his help this time to support their daughter. He then took the second one from Tooth hand held her in such a way that Jack would be able to see her clearly.

Jack was amazed. He felt the same joy he had earlier when he had held their son. As he looked at the two does Jack could see that they had snow white fur. They were identical to one and other. Like their brother their eyes had yet to open.

"Hey Jack, Bunny," Tooth called off from the side. They looked up happily just in time to see Tooth snapping a picture.

**Author's Note:**

**Well hoped ya liked it. Sorry it took me longer to update than normal. I just needed a break. That and I was 4th of July weekend so I couldn't write on account I knew as soon as I sat down I would be asked to do something. Anyways Jack is on the mend, Bunny is happy, the kits are safe or are they. I would give you a hint to the next chapter but I have yet figure out what will be happening next my self. Pleases review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	32. A Beautiful Sight

Bunny was finding it hard to contain his joy every time he walked into his mate's room now. It had been three days since Jack had woken up and evyday that passed he was gaining more and more of his strength back. Jack was still spend a fair amount of time sleeping but that was to be expected.

Today had been the first day Bunny had left his mate's side for more than a few minutes. Although he wanted to stay and be with his family he had to ready the Warren for when they finally did return. The nursury had only been built for two and with a third kit Bunny needed to make some changes to the room. He was glad now that Jack had insisted on making it bigger otherwise he would have had a lot more work. In the mean time Bunny had left Tooth and North to watch over Jack in his absence. Althought Jack's strenght was returning he still wasn't ready to be left alone with the kits. He still tired easily and would be overwhemled in no time.

Bunny walked in to see Jack hold one of their daughters as he feed her. Tooth was holding and feeding the other one while North did the same for the boy. The three were talking quitely as they feed the kits. None of them seem to notice Bunny's presence. Bunny didn't mind however taking the chance just to watch his mate hold their daughter. It was a sight that he had hope to see so many times when the kits had first been born, and feared that he would never.

"Ah Bunny," North bellowed when he notice the pooka standing in the doorway. Bunny gave the room a slight wave as both Jack and Tooth looked up.

"Aster," Jack greeted happily.

"Hey love," Bunny greeted crossing the distance of the room and coming to sit next to him on the bed "how ya feelin'," Bunny asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Better," Jack answered looking up at Bunny.

"Good, and how are the little ankle bitters haven't been given ya ta much grief 'ave they," Bunny asked partly joking.

"No, they've been angels," Jack replied happily "so how are things in the Warren," Jack asked as he continued to feed their daughter. Bunny watch as she continued to drink her formula happily oblivious to the world that surrounded her.

"Earth to Aster," Jack called Bunny's name breaking his trance.

"What, huh," Bunny asked. Jack giggled slightly.

"I asked how are things back home," Jack said repeating the question.

"Oh," Bunny said shyly "everythin' will be ready by the time ya and the kits ta go home," Bunny answerd nuzzling Jack neck slightly. A small whine drew their attention back down to their daughter who had finished her bottle. She was pawing at it to try and push it a way from her face. Two more small whines told the two parents that the others finished as well.

"Ya want me ta take 'er," Bunny asked.

"Na, I got her, but you might want to get our son from North so he can get back to work," Jack suggested looking over to older man. The old Cossack looked as if he wanted to argue until he looked over to the clock.

"Da, sounds like good idea. Did not realize et vas dis late," North said standing you. Bunny stood with him so he could take his from him as he passed "I vill see you all at dinner," North said before he turned and walked out the door.

"Dinner," Bunny asked turning back to Jack as he rocked their son gently.

"Yes dinner, as in a family dinner. North said it would be good for me to start moving around some, and then Tooth though that a family dinner would be a good place to start." Jack explain as he to rocked their daughter.

"Are ya sure yer up to it," Bunny asked not sure if he was okay with the idea.

"Yes I'm sure, I've been cooped up in this room far long for my liking, besides its not like I'm suggesting to go flying or anything. Just a change of sceneary is all," Jack reasoned. Bunny couldn't help but see his reasoning. He knew Jack wasn't the type to stay cooped up in one place for too long. The fact that he hadn't tried to leave the room since he had woken up was something in itself.

"I suppose yer right," Bunny said after a moment of consideration. He didn't want Jack up and around yet, but he knew better than to argue the matter further.

* * *

Later that evening the five guardian's gathered for their first family dinner in almost a month. North had a crib set up in the dinning room for the kits while they ate. They laughed and talked while they ate.

Jack was feeling the most at ease that he had since before the kits were born. He was finally feeling life returning to a since of normalcy, and he couldn't have been happier.

Bunny glanced over to Jack, and couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing his Jack so happy. In that moment he knew nothing made him happier than being surrounded by his family.

They were about halfway through with dinner when their attention was drawn to the kits's crib. Bunny made a move to get up but was quickly stilled by Jack placing a hand on his paw. He looked up to Jack wanting to ask what was wrong.

"Let me get them," Jack said lovingly. Bunny want to say he could take carry of it, but something about Jack's eye told him not to. Instead he smile and nodded. Jack returned the smile as he rose from his seat and when to the crib.

Bunny watched him go with a fond smile. It was a wonderful sight to see Jack having the energy to be able to tend to the kits.

"Aster!" Jack exclaimed when he looked into the crib.

"What is it," Bunny asked slightly paniced. Jack didn't answer as he pointed to the kit with an excited smile. Bunny look into the crib and was suprised by what he saw. There staring up at him were three bright pairs of eyes looking up at him. What caught him by even more surprise were their colors. He had been expecting the girls to get Jack's blue eye and the boy to have his green. What he saw shocked him. All three had both green and blue eyes. The girls were a bright sapphire blue around the pupil that some how managed to go morph into the emerald green of his own eyes as it move to the whites of their eyes. The boys was the opposite of his sisters starting with his father's emerald green before moving to his dame's sapphire blue. The sight was breath taking as Bunny just stood by his mate staring at the kits beautiful eyes. Their color unlike any that they had ever seen before. It was truly magical.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that took longer to up load than I had planned. Sorry been a little disracted the last couple of days. I've actually been toy with the idea of starting a new story set in this time line only it would be about how Bunny and Jack fell in love with one another. Would you guys even read it if I were to write it. Don't get me wrong I still love this one and I would still update when I could but my mind is wanting a change of pace. **

**Anyways back to the latest chapter. I gave this one a lot of thought. Especially what color the kits's eyes would be. At first the girls were going to have Jack's blue and Bunny's green, but that just seemed predictable. Then I thought about swapping the colors, but again predictable. My third idea was to give them a mix between the two with a nice teal, but as I was writting I saw them having gradient color eyes between the two colors. Anyways please let me know how you liked the chapter and review. Until next time...**


End file.
